Tetsuya's Days Out!
by Hanyo4
Summary: Demi mencari kelemahan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, agen divisi khusus tega menculik malaikat mungil nan menggemaskan! [GoMxBaby!Kuro] #Challenge4Us #FuriShirogane /UP Omake untuk HBD kak Furi/
1. Chapter 1

Map merah disodorkan di atas meja panjang. Lampu gantung menjadi satu-satunya benda yang menerangi tempat itu. Keempat orang dengan surai pelangi—biru tua, kuning, merah muda, merah-hitam—duduk berjejer mendengarkan si surai lumut yang memimpin operasi kali ini.

"Namanya Akashi Tetsuya," manik _zambrud_ nya memandangi para lawan satu persatu. "Umur satu setengah tahun, jenis kelamin laki-laki. Anak dari bos _yakuza_ , Akashi Seijuurou."

Momoi Satsuki, satu-satunya gadis yang ada di ruangan itu membuka isi map. Foto berwarna ukuran 4R ia ambil kemudian dipandanginya secara menyeluruh. Alisnya bertaut bingung dengan isi gambar tersebut.

" _Ano_ … Midorin," ia mengangkat tangan hendak untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Midorima menoleh ke sumber suara. "Apa ini fotonya Akashi Tetsuya?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa _nanodayo_?" sang pemuda hijau membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Momoi mengangkat foto yang dimaksud tinggi-tinggi. Membaliknya agar Midorima bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Tapi ini fotonya Takao- _kun._ " ucapnya polos.

Kagami, Aomine, serta Kise menutup mulut mereka guna menahan tawa.

Wajah Midorima bersemu merah. Entah karena malu atau marah. Bodohnya ia sampai ceroboh seperti itu.

Lembaran foto diambil kasar lalu di ganti dengan yang benar.

"Oh… ini toh Akashi Tetsuya… _kawaii_!" ucap Momoi.

"Mana? Mana _ssu_? Aku juga mau lihat Momoi _cchi_!" Kise langsung mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Momoi agar bisa melihat foto tersebut dengan jelas.

" _KAWAIIIII_!" Teriaknya heboh.

Kagami serta Aomine pun mencuri pandang sesaat.

 _Imut juga_. Jiwa pedo Aomine mulai menguar keluar.

"Ehem. Kita masih di dalam rapat _nanodayo_. Mohon perhatiannya sebentar." ujar Midorima.

"Wah… Midorima _cchi_ ingin diperhatikan oleh kita _ssu?_ Terus Takao _cchi_ bagaimana? Selingkuh itu tidak baik, Midorima _cchi_ " sahut Kise seenaknya.

Ujung dahi Midorima berkedut kesal. Ia maju mendekati lawannya itu. Lembaran dokumen yang ada di tangannya di gulung asal lalu,

 _PLAK!_

" _Ittai_ Midorima _cchi_!" si pirang mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang menjadi target pemukulan.

Seolah mengabaikan protesan sang korban yang kesakitan seraya mengeluarkan jurus air mata buayanya, Midorima kembali ke posisi.

"Baik kita lanjutkan, Jadi operasi kita kali ini adalah—" Ia kembali menatap para kawannya dengan serius.

"—Menculik Akashi Tetsuya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tetsuya's Days Out!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi, but this fic belong to me~ xD**

 **GoMxBaby!Kuro**

 **WARN : TYPO(s), OOC, GARING, GAJE, DAN SEBANGSANYA~**

 _ **Dipersembahkan untuk seseorang yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan skrip(SHIT)nya,**_

 _ **#Challenge4Us #FuriShirogane**_

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering ponsel membuat Seijuurou menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Sesaat sebelum menekan tombol terima, ia memijat kecil pelipisnya demi mengusir penat.

"Ada apa Chihiro?"

" **Akashi, aku sudah memesan tiket pesawatmu. Lusa, penerbangan pagi."** Jawab sang sekretaris, Mayuzumi Chihiro dari seberang sana dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah," Tangan Seijuurou meraih lembaran dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya. "Bagaimana dengan _babysitter_ yang akan mengurus Tetsuya nanti. Kau sudah dapat?"

Hening sejenak, **"Aku sudah survey ke beberapa yayasan penyedia pembantu rumah tangga. Kau mau apa? Perawan atau perempuan yang berpengalaman?"**

Ujung alis si merah berkedut kesal. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari _babysitter._ Bukan pasangan hidup untukku!" ucapnya tajam.

Terdengar hembusan napas panjang. **"Iya memang,"** di seberang sana, Mayuzumi merotasi kedua manik kelabunya. **"Kau maunya yang mana? Yang muda atau yang berpengalaman? Dan ahh, apa kau menginginkanku untuk mencari yang pria saja? Di sini juga banyak pria muda ataupun yang berpengalaman."**

"Mau ku potong gajimu?"

" **Bercanda,"** sahut Mayuzumi datar. **"Jadi bagaimana? Di sini mereka sudah dilatih untuk merawat anak sekaligus membersihkan rumah."**

Raut wajah Seijuurou kini mulai melunak. Ia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya sembari memandang ke arah jendela. "Tidak usah yang bisa membersihkan rumah. Cukup yang mengurus Tetsuya saja. Pria atau wanita terserah kau saja, asalkan kerjanya bagus dan dapat diandalkan." Jelas Seijuurou

" **Baiklah."** Mayuzumi mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang bos.

Ponsel merahnya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Manik ruby menerawang keatas langit yang mulai berwarna kelabu bertanda akan turun hujan. "Ah, seandainya aku boleh membawa Tetsuya di perjalanan bisnis kali ini…" gumamnya miris.

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi memandang kelima orang berambut mencolok yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, tugas kalian hanya mengurus bayi berumur satu setengah tahun selama tiga hari. Tenang saja, perlengkapan untuk mengurusnya sudah disediakan oleh sang majikan," manik kelabunya kini menelanjangi satu persatu sang lawan. "Siapa yang bersedia?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku! Aku saja _ssu_!" si kuning yang paling bersemangat diantara keempat temannya mengacungkan tangan ke atas.

Aomine yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya, menyikut tubuh Kise. "Oi! Jangan bertindak mencurigakan seperti itu _teme_!" bisik Aomine.

"Maaf _ssu._ " lirih Kise menyesal.

"Ehem," Midorima berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. "Berapa bayarannya _nanodayo_?"

 _Sasuga Kaichou_! _nice job ssu_. Batin Kise lega.

"Sekitar seratus ribu yen per hari."

"SE—SERATUS RIBU YEN?!" Tanya kelimanya kompak.

Mayuzumi mengangguk kaku menanggapi kelebaian para lawannya itu. "Tentu saja bayaran kalian akan setimpal,"— _karena telah bersedia merawat bayinya iblis—"_ Tapi mungkin akan dipotong jika kalian melakukan kesalahan."

"Di potong berapa kira-kira?" kini Kagami yang bertanya.

"Tergantung jenis kesalahan. Mulai dari potong gaji hingga potong jari."

Kelima orang bersurai pelangi menelan ludah. Jelas ancaman tersebut bukan gertakan sambal semata. Toh orang yang mengancamnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Yakuza yang menguasai seluruh distrik di Tokyo dan juga bos perdagangan illegal.

"Kenapa seram sekali _ssu_?" Tanya Kise polos.

Mayuzumi mengangkat kedua buah pundaknya. "Tetsuya itu bayi yang _hyper active_ , dan sedikit sulit untuk di urus. Walaupun masih belia, ia menuruni sifat sang ayah yaitu keras kepala." Jelasnya namun tak memberikan jawaban yang sesuai. Toh, Mayuzumi tak mau pekerjaannya bertambah hanya karena ia berbicara sesuai _kenyataan_ bahwa sang ayah bocah tersebut, sangat suka menebarkan gunting terbang.

Kelimanya hanya mengangguk kompak. Antara _lugu_ atau terlampau bodoh tidak menyadari bahaya yang ada.

"Jadi siapa yang bersedia untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini?"

"AKU!" sahut kelimanya bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil mewah menepi di pekarangan masion megah. Si rambut merah turun dengan elegan. Surainya sesekali tertiup oleh angin yang datang menerpa.

"Papa pulang," Ucapnya lembut ke bayi berparas elok yang sedang digendong oleh seorang pria berambut hitam yang cukup gondrong. "Tetsuya kangen papa?"

Sang bayi tersenyum kegirangan. Kedua tangannya yang bebas terjulur seolah meminta ayahnya itu untuk menggendong dirinya.

Seijuurou memberikan tas kerjanya ke salah satu pelayan yang berdiri di sisinya. Kemudian menggendong Tetsuya. "Tetsuya sudah makan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Papapapa" jawabnya seadanya karena belum lancar berbicara.

Gemas dengan kelakuan sang anak, Seijuurou mengecup keningnya penuh dengan rasa sayang.

Manik azure bulat yang besar itu memandang sepasang rubi dengan tanda tanya.

"Kau sudah memberinya makan kan, Reo?" selidik Seijuurou ke salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang bertugas untuk merawat Tetsuya.

"Sudah Sei- _chan_. Tet- _chan_ juga tadi sudah tidur siang dengan cukup." jawabnya jujur.

Mengangguk samar. Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Yang kemudian diikuti oleh Mibuchi Reo dan salah seorang pelayannya.

"Ayo main sama papa." Seijuurou mencubit pipi gembul Tetsuya yang kemudian dibalas oleh gigitan sang anak pada ujung hidungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi! Oi! Yang serius dong. Bagaimana bisa kita menculik anak si setan merah itu jika begini caranya? Bukankah dari awal kita sudah setuju untuk mengirimku sebagai _babysitter_ gadungan?" Tanya Aomine tajam. Manik _navy_ nya melirik sinis satu persatu teman seperjuangannya.

"Dai- _chan,_ tampangmu itu meragukan untuk menjadi seorang _babysitter_! Bagaimana kalau Akashi- _san_ nantinya malah curiga? Sudah kubilang, lebih baik aku saja. Wanita jauh lebih baik dalam mengurus anak!" sahut Momoi sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Bukannya tugas Momoi _cchi_ adalah sebagai operator agar misi kali ini sukses _ssu_? Aomine _cchi_ juga bukannya harus menyusup ke dalam perusahaan Akashi untuk memantau gerak-gerik target _ssu?_ Mending aku saja yang menculik Tetsuya _cchi_ nya!" celetuk Kise yang makin menambah sengitnya perdebatan diantara mereka.

Midorima hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah menghadapi teman-temannya yang sedikit sengklek itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita undi saja? Bukannya lebih adil?" ujar Kagami memberi usul.

"Diundi?"

Si alis cabang mengangguk. "Kalian ambil salah satu sumpit yang ada di sini. Kalau dapat yang bertuliskan _osama,_ maka dia berhak menyamar menjadi _babysitter_ nya Tetsuya sekaligus pondasi lancarnya rencana ini!"

"Hmm, lumayan _nanodayo_. Baiklah ayo ambil satu persatu sumpitnya," semua mengikuti perintah sang ketua dengan mengambil ujung sumpit. "Satu… dua.. ti—"

 _Glek!_

"Ah sial aku gagal!" gerutu Aomine yang langsung melempar asal benda tak bersalah itu.

"Yaa sudah diputuskan—"

Seluruh manik berwarna menatap sinis si hijau.

"—Midorin yang akan menjadi _babysitter_ nya!"

 _Yang benar saja?_ Batin Midorima ragu.

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Majide**_ **? Shin-** _ **chan**_ **yang menyamar menjadi** _ **babysitter**_ **? Mengurus diri sendiri saja ia tidak bisa, sekarang harus mengurus bayi? Yaa, walaupun hanya untuk sementara sih,"** ujar Takao dari seberang sana.

Momoi memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri kemudian menjepitnya dengan pundaknya. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk mengetik serentetan kalimat pada komputer super canggih itu. "Ya Kagamin menyuruh kita untuk mengundi. Tak disangka yang dapat malah Midorin. Mau bagaimana lagi coba?" jawabnya.

" **Pftt, hahahaha… ku rasa ia harus membawa semua** _ **lucky item**_ **nya ketika bertemu dengan setan berkepribadian ganda itu besok."**

"Kuharap semua berjalan lancar besok," Momoi menghela napas sejenak. "Oh ya, Takao- _kun_ , data-datanya sudah kukirim. Sepertinya Akashi- _san_ akan menemui _client_ nya lusa di hotel pinggiran Hongkong. Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan? Perdagangan senjata lagi?"

" **Menurut informasi yang aku dapat,** _ **client**_ **yang akan Akashi temui lusa itu Alexandra Gracia, putri petinggi** _ **gangster**_ **di Amerika. Mungkin mereka akan mengadakan sejenis ikatan aliansi bisnis illegal? Aku juga belum tahu. Tapi yang pasti bukan untuk perdagangan senjata."** Jelas si surai eboni.

Momoi menekan tombol enter kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan bangku yang empuk. ponselnya kini di pegang oleh tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memain-mainkan surai yang sewarna dengan kembang gula.

"Huh, padahal kita bisa mengancamnya jika ia melakukan perdagangan senjata. Oia Mukkun disana sudah siap juga kan? Kalau tidak salah kemarin ia membawa seperangkat alat penyadap dan kamera pengintai."

" **Iya, yang ukuran mikro. Tapi entah mengapa bagasinya sampai tiga koper besar seperti itu."**

"Pasti isinya _snack_ semua yaa?" Tebak Momoi.

" **Bingo. Padahal di sini banyak juga mini market duapuluh empat jam yang menyediakan hal serupa."** Takao terkekeh geli sendiri jadinya, melihat kerakusan sang _partner._ _ **"**_ **Momoi-** _ **chan**_ **…"**

"Ada apa Takao- _kun_?" Sang gadis menegakkan punggunya karena nada Takao yang berubah menjadi serius.

" **Apa tidak kenapa-napa kita menculik anaknya? Maksudku, bayi tersebut tidak bersalah sama sekali… Apa tidak apa dia dimanfaatkan seperti itu?"**

"Takao- _kun_ jangan salah paham dulu. Kita menculiknya bukan karena ingin meminta tebusan atau apa. Kelemahan Akashi- _san_ adalah anaknya itu. Jadi kita bisa memaksanya untuk mengaku seluruh perbuatannya kemudian menjebloskannya ke penjara."

" **Terserah kalian saja deh,"** Takao mendesah lelah. **"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah. Hanya saja aku kasihan dengan bayi itu nantinya. Siapa tahu ia akan kesepian jika ditinggal sang ayah meringkuk di balik jeruji besi."**

Momoi bungkam. Pikirannya kalut.

" **Momoi-** _ **chan**_ **?"**

"Ah, yaa ada apa Takao- _kun_?"

" **Hmm… ya sudah, sampaikan salamku untuk Shin-** _ **chan**_ **ya nanti.** _ **Jaa nee."**_

" _Jaa_." Tombol akhiri di tekan. Sepasang manik merah muda menerawang jauh ke atap.

 _Yaa mau bagaimana lagi? Ini yang namanya resiko pekerjaan._ Batin Momoi

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang rubi mengamati pemuda surai lumut yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan seksama.

Walaupun samar, Midorima dapat melihat perubahan warna pada mata kiri sang lawan. _Memangnya ada yaa mata seperti itu?_ Tanyanya dalam batin.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" Seijuurou duduk dengan posisi angkuh. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Sorot rubiyang tak bersahabat itu membuat Midorima gugup setengah mati.

"Mi—midorima Shintarou." Jawabnya ragu.

"Hmm… penampilanmu lumayan rapih. Tapi apa bisa merawat bayi berusia delapan belas bulan?"

Midorima mengangguk mantap—padahal batinnya meringis malu.

Jangankan merawat anak, ia sendiri bahkan tidak akrab dengan yang namanya anak kecil! Mereka selalu menangis jika didekati Midorima. Beruntung ada Takao yang mampu menghentikan tangis bocah-bocah tersebut. Namun naas, pemuda _raven_ itu sedang tidak berada di dekatnya sekarang.

"Reo, bawa Tetsuya keluar." Perintah Seijuurou kepada sosok pemuda melambai yang dari tadi senantiasa berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baik, Sei- _chan_."

Pemuda tersebut melenggang pergi. Namun tak lama, ia kembali seraya menggendong sesosok bayi biru muda dengan sepasang _azure_ besar yang memukau.

Seketika itu juga Midorima merasa di panah oleh para _cupid_. Wajah kaku si _tsundere_ di warnai oleh rona merah yang samar.

Mibuchi berjalan mendekati Seijuurou kemudian memberikan Tetsuya ke pangkuan sang bos.

Duduk di pangkuan sang ayah, tentu saja membuat si bocah biru kegirangan. Sesekali bibir _plum_ mungil mengeluarkan tawa kecil atau celotehan yang masih belum jelas.

"Anak papa cerewet banget sih…" ucap Seijuurou jahil sambil bercengkrama dengan sang anak. Dirinya seolah melupakan sosok hijau tinggi yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sei- _chan…_ " sang tangan kanan kepercayaan mencoba untuk menyadarkan bosnya yang kadang suka lupa waktu jika sudah berinteraksi dengan anak kesayangannya.

"Tetsuya adalah anak yang lincah," rubiitu sama sekali tidak lepas dengan sosok biru yang ada di dalam dekapannya. Tapi Midorima tahu kalau Seijuurou sedang berbicara kepadanya. "Dia tidak mudah rewel, dan tidak takut akan orang asing." Jelasnya singkat.

Lengkungan bibir menghiasi paras tampan sang ayah muda. Senyuman tulus yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk ensititas biru di hadapannya.

Pintu manor dibuka kasar, membuat Midorima, Seijuurou, dan Mibuchi menatap pemuda kelabu yang masuk sembarangan dengan tampang terburu-buru. "Akashi, Mibuchi cepatlah. Kita bisa terlambat."

Mayuzumi mengendus kesal begitu melihat sang bos yang masih lengket dengan anaknya itu.

Mibuchi yang pertama kali menghampiri Mayuzumi. Kedua buah tangannya membawa koper kerja. Midorima mencoba untuk mencuri pandang sesaat, penyelidikkan secara diam-diam di kandang singa adalah tugas keduanya.

Seijuurou bangkit kemudian berjalan mendekati Midorima. "Perlengkapan serta rincian tugas-tugasmu ada di atas meja di kamar Tetsuya. Ku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa selama ia ku tinggal pergi." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin nan tajam.

Wajah Tetsuya memelas begitu Seijuurou menyerahkan dirinya ke dalam gendongan Midorima. Bibirnya bergetar sesaat sebelum tangisnya pecah dan menggema dalam _manor_ mewah. Rupanya sang pangeran cilik tidak rela sang ayah pergi meninggalkannya.

Midorima cukup kepayahan untuk menenangkan bayi yang ada di dekapannya itu.

"Anak papa tidak cengeng," ucap Seijuurou lembut sambil mengelus kepala Tetsuya. "Papa hanya pergi sebentar. Tetsuya jangan nakal yaa." Ia mengecup kening batita tersebut.

Tak lama Tetsuya berhenti menangis. Helaian _teal_ diusap halus oleh telapak tangan pemuda kekar. "Papapapa…" panggil bayi tersebut.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil tersenyum.

Jari jemari kecil menggenggam telunjuk Seijuurou sesaat kemudian dilepaskan kembali.

Walau tanpa ucapan verbal yang jelas, pemuda _crimson_ itu mengerti bahwa anaknya rela untuk ditinggal pergi sesaat.

Seijuurou mundur selangkah lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Midorima mengekori sambil menggendong Tetsuya yang nampak tenang.

Mobil sedan hitam mewah terparkir di depan pintu dengan pintu penumpang yang terbuka. Mibuchi berjalan mengelilingi mobil tersebut lalu masuk ke kursi penumpang di sisi yang lain. Sedangkan Mayuzumi lebih memilih duduk di kursi penumpang depan.

Jujur saja, hati Seijuurou tak tenang meninggalkan sang pangeran tersayang di genggaman orang asing. Namun apa daya, pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk berbuat seperti itu. akan lebih rumit nantinya jika ia keukeuh untuk membawa Tetsuya keluar negeri bersamanya. Tubuh sang anak terlalu rentan pada lingkungan sekitar, ia jelas tak mau mengambil resiko ini.

"Papa berangkat, Tetsuya sayang." Ucap seijuurou lembut sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil sedan tersebut.

Tetsuya menatap antusias kepergian Seijuurou tanpa mengeluarkan satu ocehan pun.

Tak lama, mobil tersebut melenggang pergi keluar dari pekarangan _mansion_ utama keluarga Akashi.

Midorima lantas masuk dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai kamar Tetsuya.

Setelah berada di ruangan tersebut, tangan kirinya tetap setia menggendong sang bayi mungil. Sementara tangan kanannya meraih sebuah agenda yang ada di atas meja.

 _ **Menu makanan Tetsuya.**_

 _ **Jam tidur Tetsuya.**_

 _ **Jadwal harian Tetsuya.**_

 _ **Larangan-larangan untuk Tetsuya.**_

Sepasang emerald itu menyipit. _Orang gila mana yang menerapkan jadwal seperti ini ke seorang batita yang bahkan gigi susunya saja belum lengkap?_ Batinnya

Ia tak habis pikir akan _jadwal_ yang diberikan Seijuurou untuk Tetsuyanya. Les renang untuk bayi, yoga bayi, dan lain sebagainya.

"Tetsuya," panggil Midorima. Sosok mungil di dekapannya itu pun langsung memandangnya dengan azure lebar yang indah. Oh bagus, sepertinya anak ini sudah mengambil separuh hati milik pemuda _tsundere_ itu. Terbukti dari rona merah yang menghiasi wajah sang maniak _oha asa._ "Ma—mau main bersama paman?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungguh sebuah keajaiban kalau _manor_ megah itu kosong melompong." Gumam Aomine tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar lcd yang ada di depan ruangan.

"Kurasa Akashi- _san_ cukup mampu untuk menyewa ratusan pembantu." Timpal satu-satunya gadis yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kagami mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar lcd. Keningnya berkerut begitu para kawannya mulai mengomentari pemandangan yang direkam oleh kamera pengintai milik Midorima Shintarou.

"Bukankah sudah jelas _ssu_? Mana ada orang yang mau bekerja di bawah perintah iblis merah?" celetuk Kise yang kebetulan satu pemikiran dengan si pemuda alis ganda.

"Tumben kau pintar Kise."

Sepasang manik madu memincing tak suka. "Aku memang pintar, Ahominecchi!" ucapnya lantang dan nyaring hingga menggema.

"Benar _Aho_! Kalau ia tidak pintar, mustahil ia bisa lolos seleksi agen divisi khusus. Lagi pula aku ragu juga, kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu justru lolos seleksi?"

Kening pemuda berkulit coklat mulai berkedut tak suka. Seolah senjata makan tuan, justru ia lah yang terpojok disini. "Berhenti menyebutku _Aho_ , Kagami, Kise."

Ok, tanpa ada kendalinya sang hijau, ruangan ini bisa jadi arena debat panas karena ke _idiot_ -an si alis cabang, si coklat berandal, serta si kuning berisik. Momoi tak mau operasi kali ini terganggu hanya karena ketiga pemuda tersebut berpegang teguh pada ideologi mereka— _Aku bukan orang bodoh—_ yang selalu mereka junjung tinggi itu.

Mereka memang tidak bodoh, itu sebuah kenyataan.

Tapi _sengklek_.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalau seperti ini bukankah lebih baik? Kita jadi bisa menjalankannya sesuai rencana tanpa hambatan dan korban yang berjatuhan bisa diminimalisir." Ucap momoi tegas hingga membungkan mulut para lelaki tersebut.

Sambil menghembuskan napas berat, Momoi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah monitor yang menunjukkan suasana kediaman Akashi lebih dalam. Mulai dari ruang makan, ruang keluarga, serta halaman belakang.

"Sepertinya keadaannya aman _ssu_ , kenapa tidak langsung jalankan saja operasinya?" Tanya Kise.

Momoi menggeleng samar. "Tidak bisa seperti itu Ki- _chan_. Sebelum Akashi- _san_ dan para pegawainya menginjakkan kaki di Hongkong, kita tidak boleh menculik Tetsuyanya." Jawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Manor_ megah yang luas itu terasa sepi.

Namun kehadiran sang malaikat kecil seolah mampu mengubah atmosfir yang ada di tempat itu. Abaikan saja, banyaknya gunting yang asal menancap di beberapa sisi dinding. Midorima yakin seratus persen, kalau Seijuurou melepaskan seluruh anjing penjaga rumahnya setelah pemimpin Yakuza yang paling di segani seantero jepang itu, merawat sang bayi mungil nan menggemaskan.

Midorima dan Tetsuya tengah duduk berdua di atas karpet lembut yang ada di ruang keluarga. Jam sepuluh siang, waktunya Tetsuya _belajar_.

"Mi… do… ri… ma…" eja si pemuda lumut perlahan agar lawan ciliknya itu bisa mengikuti arahannya.

Azure besar itu menatap mulut Midorima dengan _intens_. "Mi… do… li… ma…" ucapnya ragu.

Midorima mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengelus rambut Tetsuya sebagai tanda ucapan selamat karena bayi tersebut berhasil menyebutkan namanya walaupun masih cadel.

"Coba Tetsuya ulangi sendiri."

"Mimolima."

Uh, baru saja ia memuji. Andai saja pesonanya tidak memukau, sudah dipastikan Midorima dongkol setengah mati.

Sudah puluhan kali ia mengajarkan bayi tersebut untuk mengeja namanya dengan benar. Tapi tetap saja salah. Namun apa yang kau harapkan dari bayi berusia delapan belas bulan? Melafalkan huruf 'R' dengan benar?

"Coba kalau O… ji… san…" Midorima mencoba untuk mengajarkan panggilan yang baru yang mungkin lebih mudah.

"O… i… can…"

"Oji-san"

"Oican"

Oh cukup sudah.

Terserahlah anak ini mau memanggil apa nantinya.

Lagipula untuk apa Midorima repot-repot mengajarkan Tetsuya berbicara? Bukankah bayi itu memiliki tutor khusus yang dipekerjakan oleh Akashi Seijuurou?

Mendesah lelah, ia merenggangkan anggota tubuhnya.

Tetsuya mungil merangkak mendekati dirinya kemudian menabrak dada bidang pemuda tersebut.

Tangan kekar memeluk tubuh kecil. Wajahnya bersemu merah melawan harga diri yang terlampau tinggi.

 _Takao pasti akan tertawa jika melihatku seperti ini._ Batinnya.

Namun pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba.

Getaran dalam saku celana, membuat Midorima yang tengah mendekap Tetsuya harus rela melepaskan salah satu tangannya kemudian menrogoh saku, mengambil benda tipis berwarna hijau. Sosok pemuda raven yang baru saja ia pikirkan kini tengah menelponnya. Tombol terima ditekan acuh, walaupun dalam hati bersorak gembira.

"Ada apa _nanodayo_?"

" **Ah Shin-** _ **chan**_ **~ bagaimana hari pertamamu sebagai** _ **babysitter**_ **? Menyenangkan? Merepotkan? Atau apa?"** Di sebrang sana, Takao membuka suara dengan nyaring hingga pemuda lumut itu harus menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti dari daun telinga.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku tutup _nanodayo_." Ucapnya ketus

" **Ah, jangan begitu dong Shin-** _ **chan**_ **. Aku kan hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu saja kok."**

"Baiklah kututup sekarang." Midorima baru saja ingin menekan tombol _akhiri_ di layar ponselnya namun Takao cepat-cepat menyanggahnya.

" **Akashi Seijuurou sudah tiba di bandara Hongkong beberapa saat lalu."** Ujarnya cepat dalam satu tarikan napas agar dapat didengar oleh lawannya sebelum sambungan tersebut diputuskan secara sepihak.

Pemuda lumut itu menarik kedua buah ujung bibirnya tipis. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, lanjutkan operasi." Perintahnya.

" **Baik."** Sahut Takao yang kemudian memutuskan panggilannya.

Midorima melirik Tetsuya yang tengah bermain dengan jari-jemarinya yang dililit perban putih. "Mau jalan-jalan keluar?"

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil yang dikamuflasekan sebagai mobil laundry menepi di ujung gang perumahan mewah. Pintu penumpang belakang dibuka, sesosok tubuh pemuda berperawakan tinggi masuk seraya menggengam dua buah tas serta menggendong seorang bayi di depan dadanya.

"Kau jadi mirip ibu rumah tangga yang sedang berbelanja ke pasar, Midorima _cchi_." Celetuk Kise dari kursi kemudi.

"Kenapa banyak sekali barang bawaannya?" Tanya Kagami yang sedang membantu Midorima menaruh tas-tas tersebut di kursi paling belakang yang kosong.

"Jangan salah paham _nanodayo_. Ini semua perlengkapan milik Tetsuya agar ia tidak rewel," sepasang zamburd melirik sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur di gendongan seraya mengisap jempol kecilnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan cctv yang ada di daerah ini? Sudah kalian urus?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Momoi sudah memalsukannya. Tenang saja, mereka takkan merekam apa-apa."

Pintu geser di tutup. Kereta baja itu melaju, membelah jalan perkomplekkan kemudian keluar di jalan raya yang lumayan ramai.

"Imutnya…" Gumam Kagami yang sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Tetsuya.

Kise yang melirik dari kaca spion hanya bisa terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja imut, Kagami _cchi_. Kalau tidak imut pasti, Midorima _cchi_ takkan kehilangan sifat _tsundere_ nya."

"Oi." Yang bersangkutan tak terima disindir untuk kedua kalinya.

Telunjuk kagami menekan pipi gembul Tetsuya. Bayi itu mengarang kecil namun sama sekali tidak terbangun dari tidurnya yang pulas.

Midorima menepis tangan Kagami "Jangan dibegitukan _nanodayo_. Bisa repot kalau dia bangun dan rewel nantinya."

"Kau tidak memberikannya obat biuskan, Midorima?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau mau ia keracunan?"

Kepala bersurai ombre menggeleng.

Karbon dioksida dihembuskan dengan berat. "Mungkin ia kelelahan setelah bermain tadi." Ujar si pemuda berkacamata.

"Wajar saja kalau tidurnya nyenyak, Kagami _cchi_. Sekarangkan jam satu siang. Jamnya para bayi untuk tidur." Timpal Kise.

" _Sou ka…_ "

Tak lama, mobil tersebut keluar dari jalan utama kemudian mengambil arah menuju jalan ke pinggiran kota yang cukup sepi. Mobil tersebut kini hanya dihiasi oleh keheningan karena ketiganya terlalu malas untuk membuka mulut.

Sayup-sayup terdengat dengkuran halus si bayi yang sedang terbuai di alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou mengetuk-etukkan jarinya di atas meja berulang kali untuk mengusir bosan. Persentasi yang sedang di tayangkan seolah tak mampu menyedot perhatiannya yang hanya tertuju kepada sang anak di Jepang sana.

Rasa rindu kini mulai membuncah dalam dada walaupun baru setengah hari ia meninggalkan bocah tersebut keluar negeri.

"Sei- _chan_ ," Panggil Mibuchi Reo, salah satu sekretaris kepercayaannya. "Sepertinya kita dapat masalah." Pemuda melambai itu berbisik setelah ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan sang bos.

Alis Seijuurou bertaut bingung. "Masalah apa?"

"Aku menghubungi rumah tadi. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Kupikir _babysitter_ yang kau pekerjakan itu sedang pergi makanya aku coba satu jam kemudian, namun hasilnya tetap nihil."

 _BRAK!_

Meja rapat dipukul dengan keras oleh seseorang yang duduk paling ujung. Seluruh perhatian yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menuju ke Akashi seorang.

"Se—sei- _chan_?" Mibuchi menelan salivanya, gugup. Begitu menyadari bahwa sosok sang bos sedang berpindah ke mode _yandere_.

Aura mencekam mulai mencemari ruangan hingga seluruh entisitas yang ada di tempat itu bergidik ngeri.

"Reo, panggil Chihiro dan Kotarou sekarang juga," sepasang manik yang tadinya berwarna rubi kembar, kini berubah menjadi merah-jingga. Mibuchi berani bersumpah kalau jantungnya hampir saja copot ketika tatapan penuh aura membunuh itu tertuju hanya kepadanya. "Rapat ini ditunda sampai batas waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini." Ucap Seijuurou dingin yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan kaku secara serentak.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah ruangan hanya diisi oleh sosok Seijuurou dan Mibuchi, kelabu dan kuning kecoklatan masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan nada dingin yang mengintimidasi.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya apa yang ter—" gunting merah melesat kemudian tertancap kokoh di dinding belakang kedua pemuda tersebut setelah sebelumnya menggores pipi si kelabu hingga meneteskan cairan merah.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang terjadi. Kenapa rumah tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan kemana perginya Tetsuya?"

Hening tak ada yang berani untuk menjawab.

Seijuurou bangkit dari singgasananya kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok kelabu dan kuning kecoklatan yang diam membantu.

"Siapkan pesawat. Aku kembali ke jepang malam ini juga." Ujarnya tepat di telinga Mayuzumi sesaat sebelum pemuda _scarlet_ itu melenggang pergi keluar pintu.

Sepeninggalan Seijuurou, Hayama dan Mibuchi menghembuskan napas lega bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, Reo- _nee_?" Tanya Hayama dengan nada sedikit bergetar pasca _shock_ mental tadi.

Mibuchi memandang lirih dua sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Rumah tak bisa dihubungi beberapa kali. Aku rasa, ada yang tak beres disana," jawabnya lemah. "Mayuzumi- _san_ , kau yakin memperkerjakan _babysitter_ dari agen yang terpercaya kan?"

Mayuzumi nampak menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau saat itu ia mengunjungi salah satu agen penyedia pembantu yang terpercaya. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Sepertinya?" Hayama memandang Mayuzumi heran. Bisa-bisanya orang ini bekerja setengah-setengah padahal bosnya adalah titisan raja iblis. Apalagi perihal pemilihan _babysitter_ sementara yang akan menjaga anak kesayangan Seijuurou itu.

"Kalau begitu kau punya nomor kontak agen tersebutkan?" Tanya Mibuchi yang berusaha tetap waras dibawah tekanan seperti ini.

Mayuzumi mengangguk cepat. Tangannya menyambar ponsel di saku jas. Jari-jamarinya seolah terlatih untuk memilah-milah kontak.

Sederet nomor di tekan, ponsel ber _casing_ hitam metalik didekatkan ke telinga.

" **Tut… tut.. tut… nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan silahkan hubungi beberapa saat la—"** Dalam hitungan detik, ponsel tersebut tewas mengenaskan diatas dinginnya lantai setelah sang pemilik membantingnya dengan kasar.

Mibuchi memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya, lalu menekan tombol panggilan cepat di ponselnya sendiri. "Gorila, siapkan pesawat. Bos akan kembali ke Jepang malam ini."

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro, aku doakan kau mendapatkan peti mati terbaik_. Batin Hayama yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa peralatan bayi disusun rapih di atas meja, sisanya dibiarkan di dalam tas jinjing.

Sesosok gadis bersurai kembang gula tengah bermain-main bersama _target_ penculikan mereka yang sedang merangkak di atas karpet lembut.

"Tetsu- _chan Kawai_!" ujar Momoi girang.

Lain halnya Momoi yang tengah bersantai, di dapur Kagami terpaksa membolak-balik lembaran buku agenda yang diberikan Midorima kepadanya.

"Bayi mana yang diberi makan bubur caviar?" Tanya Kagami dengan kening berkerut.

Aomine yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga—tepat samping dapur mengangkat kedua buah pundaknya, acuh. "Bayinya Akashi Seijuurou tentunya."

"Harga lima ratus gram caviar sama dengan total gaji kita sebulan loh, Aomine- _kun_." Gumam Momoi yang kini bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Tetsuya kecil.

Midorima yang sedang menyusun peralatan anak _baby blue_ itu diam bergeming. Ia melirik sosok mungil yang sekarang malah sibuk sendiri bermain dengan lego-legonya. "Apa papamu itu punya tambang emas?" tanyanya polos.

Pintu depan terbuka, pemuda pirang menenteng beberapa kantung plastik.

"Oi Kise, apa cheeseburger pesananku ada?"

Kantung ditaruh asal di atas nakas dekat televisi. "Ada kok, Aomine _cchi_. Teriyaki burger pesanan Kagami _cchi_ juga sudah ku belikan. Masing-masing limabelas buah kan?"

Kagami memutuskan untuk menyerah terhadap menu makanan Tetsuya yang harga bahan-bahannya saja selangit. Ia lebih memilih untuk menanak nasi dan membuatkan bayi tersebut sup _sederhana_.

Aomine menghampiri plastik berlogo majiba tersebut kemudian meraih burger-burger yang ada di dalamnya. Tetsuya nampak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda _tan_ . Ia mengabaikan lego-legonya lalu merangkak dengan cepat mendekati Aomine.

"Oican!" panggil bayi tersebut dengan nada cadelnya yang khas.

Aomine membuka salah satu bungkus burgernya kemudian menjejalkan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya sendiri. "Hmm?" tanyanya seraya melirik bocah biru muda yang duduk di atas lantai.

Tangan Tetsuya menunjuk ke atas nakas.

"Tetsu mau makan burger juga?" tawar Aomine.

Helaian _teal_ menggeleng. Ia tetap keukeuhmenunjuk kearah kantung-kantung Majiba itu.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ mau ini _ssu_?" Tanya Kise sambil mengangkat gelas plastik yang ia ambil dari dalam kantung.

Tetsuya mengangguk cepat lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tatapan azure yang berbinar itu seolah mampu menyihir Kise untuk memberikan gelas plastik tersebut. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, gelas itu akan ada dalam kuasa si kecil. Namun apa daya, sebuah tangan kekar menghalangi.

"Tetsuya tidak boleh minum minuman itu sebelum makan malam." Ucap Kagami

Manik sewarna langit di musim panas itu kini mulai berair. Tak lama, suara tangisan pecah di ruangan tersebut karena keinginan sang bayi tak terpenuhi.

Midorima selaku pemimpin misi kali ini, terpaksa turun tangan meredakan tangis si kecil.

"Cup… cup… cup… jangan nangis Tetsuya," ia segera menggendong bayi tersebut kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Kise berikan gelas itu _nanodayo_."

Pemuda pirang mengangguk nurut. Gelas tersebut kini telah berpindah tangan ke si surai lumut.

Kagami melipat kedua buah lengannya di depan dada. "Kalau dia minum minuman itu, dia akan kekenyangan dan takkan menyentuh makan malamnya." Jelasnya.

Midorima nampak tak peduli akan protesan si alis cabang. Ia malah memberikan gelas berukuran sedang itu ke si bayi yang kini berteriak kegirangan.

"Itu apa isinya?" Tanya Kagami ke Kise ketika pemuda pirang tersebut sibuk mengamati tingkah Tetsuya yang sedang menyedot minumannya dengan menggemaskan.

"Vanilla shake _ssu_."

Orang yang bertugas memegang kendali dalam urusan dapur itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum ia berjalan kembali ke posisinya semula. "Midorima, kau yang bertanggung jawab kalau Tetsuya tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya." Ucapnya dingin.

"Tenang saja _nanodayo_." Jawab si _megane_ ringan.

Aomine seolah acuh saja menyikapinya. Ia kembali duduk di atas sofa dengan belasan cheese burger di pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana Takao _chin_ , ada pergerakkan yang mencurigakan?" si bongsor ungu menghampiri pemuda raven yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan gerakan orang dibawah sana dengan teropongnya.

"Begitulah. Sepertinya Akashi Seijuurou mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan rumahnya."

"Kau tidak menghubungi Mido _chin_?"'

"Belum saatnya," teropong diturunkan. Pandangannya mengarah ke sosok lawan bicaranya yang sedang mengunyah keripik singkong di mulutnya. "Akashi Seijuurou belum pergi meninggalkan hotel. Setahuku ia hanya menunda rapatnya."

Murasakibara Atsushi mengangguk setengah paham. "Alexandra Gracia tidak hadir dalam pertemuan kali ini. Yang datang malah pemuda berperawakan asia dengan poni menupi salah satu matanya~" ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Mungkin ia memang tidak akan datang dalam pertemuan kali ini," hembusan napas berat di keluarkan oleh mata-mata terpercaya agen divisi khusus. "Padahal kita butuh bukti yang lebih _valid_ untuk menjerumuskan Akashi Seijuurou ke jeruji besi."

"Hah… kalian semua menyusahkan~" manik lavender melirik malas sosok Takao. "Kenapa kalian semua terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu yang belum jelas?" Tanya Murasakibara.

Takao diam, enggan untuk menjawab.

Jujur saja, batinnya berkecambuk ragu.

Memang benar, Akashi Seijuurou adalah pemimpin Yakuza yang paling disegani di Jepang. Namun tak ada catatan hitam yang jelas yang mencemari nama si ayah muda tersebut. Sebenarnya, beberapa rumor mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sering melakukan jual-beli barang-barang illegal serta menjalankan bisnis kotor di bawah tanah. Maka dari itu, divisi khusus mengambil langkah sedikit ekstrim untuk membuat Akashi mengakui tindakan kriminalnya sendiri.

Mereka memanfaatkan satu-satunya kelemahan sang pemimpin absolut, sang anak angkat, Akashi Tetsuya.

Lamunan Takao buyar ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda merah yang berjalan keluar dari dalam hotel dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan metalik.

"Aku harus menghubungi Shin- _chan_ dan yang lainnya." Ujarnya cepat.

Jari jemari menari diatas _keyboard_ yang berada tepat di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Sederet kalimat diciptakan, kemudian tombol _enter_ di tekan.

Terlalu cepat untuk menghembuskan napas lega, setidaknya Takao harus menunggu lawannya di seberang sana yang akan balik menghubunginya untuk mengkonfirmasi.

 _ **Jam delapan malam lewat empat belas menit waktu setempat, Akashi Seijuurou pergi meninggalkan hotel.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Momoi-san, mereka mulai bergerak _ssu_!" seru Kise yang sedang duduk di hadapan monitor.

Gadis kembang gula yang tadinya sibuk membaca dokumen kini mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda kuning yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Mereka sudah jalan ke bandara?"

"Sepertinya begitu _ssu_. Takao _cchi_ serta Murasakibara _cchi_ sedang membuntuti dari belakang."

"Aomine- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun._ " panggil Momoi ke dua orang yang sedang bermalas-malasan di depan televisi.

Mendecih malas, Pemuda _tan_ itu bangkit lebih dahulu kemudian di susul oleh si alis cabang. "Ada apa Satsuki?"

"Rencana B." ucap gadis itu singkat namun dapat dimengerti oleh kedua lawannya.

Tak lama, Aomine dan Kagami menyambar sebuah ransel yang tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk.

Midorima keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang disulap menjadi _kamar tidur Tetsuya_ , setelah terdengar bunyi pintu depan ditutup.

"Si merah sudah bergerak?" tanyanya.

Kise dan Momoi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Tetsu- _chan,_ Midorin?"

"Tenang saja _nanodayo._ Ia sudah tidur pulas setelah makan malam tadi," Midorima mengambil posisi di salah satu kursi kosong. Laptop hitam dinyalakan, kemudian sederet password dimasukkan agar dapat mengakses data yang diinginkan. "Bagaimana percakapan Akashi dengan para sekretarisnya. Sudah bisa di sadap?"

"Mungkin," manik madu Kise tak lepas dari layar. "Tapi kode yang dikirim Murasakibara _cchi_ terlalu rumit. Harus di _compress_ dulu."

"Berapa besar datanya?" Tanya Momoi.

"Err… dua giga lebih _ssu._ "

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Perhatian si merah muda begitu fokus seolah ia tenggelam dalam rentetan kode yang juga terhubung dengan komputernya.

Bunyi ketikkan riuh terdengar dari ruangan tersebut. Midorima dan Kise hanya bisa diam melongo begitu melihat kelincahan jemari jenjang sang _hacker_ cantik yang professional itu.

Dehaman keluar dari mulut pemuda berkacamata. "Kise, cepat sambungkan komunikasi ke Aomine dan Kagami sebelum mereka menyusup ke kantor Akashi."

Anggukan cepat dikeluarkan sebagai jawaban.

Melihat kedua kawannya sibuk, Midorima lantas tak mau kalah. Dinding _firewall_ kokoh dapat di jebol dalam hitungan detik, ribuan dokumen dengan Akashi Seijuurou di dalamnya terakses tanpa izin.

Ketiganya terlalu sibuk dalam urusannya masing-masing hingga tak menyadari sosok mungil yang terbangun dari tidurnya lalu merangkak turun dari kasur setinggi paha orang dewasa ,dan keluar dari _kamar tidur_ nya.

Tetsuya kecil memperhatikan tiga orang itu dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan ke daun pintu keluar yang terbuka sedikit. Rupanya Aomine dan Kagami tidak menutup pintu tersebut dengan benar tadi.

Bayi mungil merangkak mendekati pintu. Lengan kecil terjulur mendorong papan kayu itu.

Azure Tetsuya berbinar begitu ia melihat seekor anjing Siberian husky yang sedang tertidur tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Melaju lebih cepat, Tetsuya keluar dari _markas_ agen divisi khusus dan menghampiri hewan berbulu. Angin malam yang berhembus seolah mendorong pintu yang tadinya terbuka sedikit menjadi tertutup rapat.

Midorima Shintaro, Momoi Satsuki, serta Kise Ryota tak menyadari target penculikannya kabur dari sangkar malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebatang rokok dinyalakan dengan pematik api, lalu didekatkan ke mulut sebelum di hirup dalam-dalam.

Aomine Daiki, menikmati sepoinya angin malam dimusim panas sambil mengisap rokok favoritnya sementara sang _partner_ sibuk menyetir membelah jalanan ibu kota yang sepi.

"Jadi," asap putih dikeluarkankan dari mulut. Kagami nyaris terbatuk kalau saja angin yang berhembus itu tidak menerbangkan ampas nikotin. "Apa itu rencana B?" Tanya Aomine datar.

Perempatan urat kesal muncul di dahi si supir. "Menyusup ke kantor Akashi Seijuurou, menempelkan seluruh alat perekam yang ada di dalam tas," jawabnya ketus. "Memangnya kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Midorima saat rapat kemarin lusa?" sepasang manik merah marun itu melirik sejenak lawannya yang duduk acuh.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa di sebut 'rencana B' bukankah rencana B itu artinya rencana cadangan jika yang A gagal?" Aomine kembali mengisap batangan rokok yang bertaut di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kagami kembali fokus dengan kemudinya.

Sebuah gedung kokoh yang merupakan tempat tujuan mereka sudah mulai terlihat di depan mata. Setir dibanting ke sisi kanan. Kereta baja itu memasuki gang-gang pertokoan sepi. Lalu berhenti pada sebuah tanah lapang kosong dengan minim penerangan.

Kedua pemuda kekar itu turun dari mobil _dinas_ mereka.

Berjalan mengendap-endap diantara kegelapan malam, Aomine dan Kagami berhasil memasuki kantor _kesultanan_ Akashi Seijuurou lewat titik buta kamera cctv berkat data-data dari Momoi.

Dengan gerakan lincah bak ninja, keduanya menempelkan kamera berukuran mikro serta alat penyadap di beberapa titik yang sudah di tentukan.

"Semua sudah beres, Kise." Ucap Kagami lewat _handsfree_ nya

" **Bagus** _ **ssu**_ **, cepat kembali ke sini sebelum ada yang menyadarinya."** Jawab Kise di seberang sana.

"Baik."

Belasan menit kemudian, kedua bokong pemuda itu kembali mendarat mulus di jok mobil dengan posisi yang di tukar. Aomine menyetir, Kagami duduk di kursi penumpang.

Mesin mobil van putih itu dinyalakan dan dipacu untuk kembali ke tempat semula, _markas_ mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Murasakibara Atsushi, serta Takao Kazunari berjalan menuju burung baja raksasa secara terpisah bagai orang asing yang tak saling kenal.

Kacamata berlensa hitam menghalangi sepasang manik lavender, tak lupa sebuah _hoodie_ dari jaket hitam menutupi helaian ungu diatas sana.

Sedangkan Takao menutupi wajahnya dengan masker dan berlagak seperti orang yang sedang terserang flu.

Tak jauh dari keduanya, sosok pemuda melambai yang diketahui sebagai sekretaris Akashi Seijuurou tengah bercengkrama dengan pemuda pirang kecoklatan. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan si bos yakuza.

" _Nee,_ Reo- _nee_ … kemana perginya Akashi dan Mayuzumi- _san_?" Tanya Hayama Kotarou dengan nada cerianya, melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa beberapa jam lalu nyawanya nyaris melayang diterjang rajaman gunting merah terbang.

Mibuchi menjentik-jentikkan jarinya ke dagu. "Mereka berdua naik penerbangan sebelumnya bersama dengan Gorila."

Hayama memandang deretan kursi penumpang kelas bisnis itu sesaat, kemudian melepaskan tas ranselnya lalu ditaruh ke dalam bagasi yang ada di atas kursi penumpang.

Takao berjalan melewati keduanya yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku yang berdampingan. Ia mengambil posisi beberapa bangku di belakang Hayama dan Mibuchi. Sementara Murasakibara mengambil jarak cukup jauh yakni bangku paling depan.

 _Sial, mereka tidak naik pesawat yang sama._ Batin Takao gusar.

Sebuah _email_ dikirimkan lewat ponselnya sebelum pesawat lepas landas beberapa menit lagi.

 _ **Akashi mungkin akan tiba di Jepang beberapa saat lagi. Ia naik pesawat yang berbeda denganku.**_

Di depan sana, Murasakibara mencuri pandang saat Takao memulai _acting_ batuknya.

 _Rencana E, serahkan sisanya ke Mido_ chin.

Setelah mengerti kode yang dimaksud Takao, Murasakibara kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah snack-snack yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" namun sebuah suara membuyarkan kegiatannya. Mengangkat kepala, lavender itu bertabrakan dengan manik milik pria arang berponi panjang di salah satu sisinya.

Saliva ditelan gugup. _Himuro Tatsuya._ Batin Murasakibara.

Mengangguk kaku, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya semula, memakan snack.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika pria itu duduk tepat di sampingnya. Oh, sepertinya penerbangan kali ini bukanlah penerbangan yang mudah bagi raksasa ungu. Karena salah satu orang yang ia selidiki berada di dekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya kecil merangkak mengikuti anjing itu. Setelah berhasil menyusul, ia menarik ekor si anjing hingga hewan tersebut menggongong tidak suka. "Woof… woof…"

Tetsuya malah kegirangan dengan bertepuk tangan, padahal anjing tersebut menyalak keras. Beruntung, spesies Siberian husky itu nampak jinak hingga tidak menggigit atau mencakar bayi yang ada di hadapannya.

Anjing yang memiliki mata warna mata serupa dengan sang bocah kini mengambil posisi duduk saling berhadapan. Salah satu kakinya diangkat seolah mengajak untuk berjabat tangan.

Tangan mungil menggengam kaki anjing yang terangkat "Tetcuya." Ucap si bayi dengan senyuman lebar yang mengembang di parasnya.

"Woof… woof…" anjing tersebut menanggapi dengan gonggongan yang semangat. Ia merunduk di hadapan Tetsuya bak memberi tanda _ayo naik ke punggungku_. Namun anehnya, bocah biru itu seperti mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh si anjing.

Setelah persiapan selesai, ksatria cilik beserta kuda—anjing—kesayangannya itu siap menjelajahi dunia besar yang tak berbatas!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Demi mengejar hutang, saya mencicilnya terlebih dahulu :")))**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca ^^)/**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **(Reupload karena banyaknya kesalahan penulisan :"))) pmlg 27/03/16 10.34)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine dan Kagami masuk ke dalam _markas_ mereka sambil menguap lebar. Sungguh, bekerja di tengah malam seperti ini membuat kedua matanya berat. Ingin rasanya mereka merebahkan diri di busa kasur yang empuk lalu berkelana ke alam mimpi. Namun apa daya, masih ada gunungan tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan.

"Bagaimana? Bisa berfungsi tidak?" tanya si pemuda _tan_ yang sedang berjalan mendekati Kise.

"Bisa- _ssu_. Jelas sekali malah."

"Siapa dulu, dong, yang memasangnya, Aomine Dai—"

"Tapi itu kamera yang dipasang oleh Kagamin _,_ Aomine- _kun,_ " potong Momoi cepat sebelum _partner_ nya menyombongkan diri.

"Pfft." Kagami menahan tawa di dapur ketika mendengar percakapan itu.

Aomine hanya bisa mendecih kesal. "Buatkan aku kopi hitam, Kagami!" ujarnya mengganti topik.

Kini giliran Kagami yang kesal karena diperintah seenaknya. Walaupun hatinya dongkol setengah mati, namun tetap saja ia membuatkan pemuda _tan_ itu kopi pesanannya. Ia bahkan juga membuatkan teh hijau untuk kawan-kawannya yang sibuk di depan layar komputer masing-masing.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya? Ia tidak bangun dan menangis?" tanyanya setelah selesai membuatkan sejumlah minuman hangat dan membagi-bagikannya.

Midorima mengangkat wajahnya dari layar dan menatap si pemilik suara dengan alis bertaut. "Belum … mungkin ia bukan jenis bayi yang rewel di malam hari."

Aomine yang kini duduk bersantai di mejanya, menyesap isi cangkir itu sedikit, kemudian bangkit lagi untuk mengecek keadaan si bocah biru langit.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, kok," ucapnya sesaat sebelum punggungnya hilang di belokan kamar.

"Tidak melakukan aneh-aneh tapi tampangnya mencurigakan sekali- _ssu,_ " cibir Kise.

Di antara kegelapan ruangan, Aomine menatap kasur itu lama sebelum matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Masih tidak percaya akan apa yang ditangkap oleh pengelihatannya, ia mencoba untuk menampar pipinya sendiri hanya untuk meyakinkan.

 _PLAK!_

"Ini nyata," gumamnya.

Langkah seribu diambil, dengan ekspresi panik ia menghampiri keempat kawan-kawannya.

"Ada apa, _Aho_?"

"Tetsu! Tetsu tidak ada di kamar!" serunya.

Dengan serentak, keempat orang bersurai pelangi itu bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar tidur. Lampu dinyalakan agar mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Midorima _hampir_ saja gila jika getaran ponsel di saku tidak menyadarkannya.

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou sudah tiba di Jepang tigapuluh menit yang lalu.**_

Membaca satu kalimat yang dikirimkan oleh Takao itu seolah mampu menguras habis kewarasannya.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Tawa sinis keluar dari mulut sang pemimpin. "HAHAHAHAHAA!" lama kelaman tawa tersebut berubah menjadi seperti tawa tokoh jahat yang ada di film-film.

"Mi—Midorin?" Momoi dan ketiga rekannya menatap Midorima dengan kening berkerut. Mundur beberapa langkah, keempatnya terlalu ngeri untuk berdiri di dekat orang yang kewarasannya mulai terkikis habis.

Benda terlarang yang selalu ada di balik punggung kini dicabut kemudian diacungkan tinggi-tinggi.

Kise panik. "Aomine _cchi_ , Kagami _cchi_ , tolong tahan Midorima _cchi—ssu!_ "

Dengan sigap, dua pemuda bertubuh kekar mengunci gerakan sang pemimpin. Andai kata telat sedetik, bisa dipastikan terdengar bunyi letupan senjata api yang ditekan asal demi mengembalikan kewarasan pemiliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tetsuya's Days Out!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **This fic belong to Hanyo4~**

 **GoMxBaby!Kuro**

 **[2/2]**

 **WARN : TYPO(s), OOC YANG SANGAT TIDAK BISA DITOLERIR (jangan salahkan saya apabila tokoh kesayangan anda saya nistakan xD), GAJE, GARING, KLISE, DAN SEBANGSANYA~~~**

 **Ini bukan FF Romance, meskipun ada beberapa** _ **(crack)**_ **pairing yang nyempil.**

 **Ps. Nigou di sini versi dewasa yaa :)) tidak seperti di canon yang masih** _ **puppy.**_

 _ **Untuk kau, ratu PHP,**_

 _ **#Challenge4Us #FuriShirogane**_

 _ **Dan para penunggu fic abal ini :"))**_

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Lautan manusia memenuhi sangkar sang burung baja.

Tiga orang pemuda bergegas meninggalkan terminal kedatangan menuju pintu keluar utama bandara.

"Chihiro, kutugaskan kau untuk mencari agen _babysitter_ gadungan itu sekarang juga! Jangan kembali sebelum mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan!" titah si merah penuh arogan yang kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah sedan hitam mewah dan tak lama meluncur, membelah jalanan ramai.

Mayuzumi hanya bisa menghela napas dan meratapi kecerobohannya kali ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tak merasa takut akan ancaman bosnya yang sadis itu. Namun dari tadi, rasa khawatir menggerogoti hatinya.

 _Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya disekap di sebuah ruangan gelap? Bagaimana kalau ia menangis dan tidak ada yang menolong? Bagaimana kalau …?_

Semua pertanyaan itu terngiang dalam otaknya berulang-ulang kali.

Tungkai kaki dibuka lebar-lebar agar tempat tujuan cepat tercapai. Memilih secara acak, Mayuzumi masuk ke dalam sebuah taksii kosong.

"Ke distrik Shuutoku." _To the point_. Kalimat bernada monoton itu mengalun dari bibir Mayuzumi.

Sang sopir melirik sedikit dari kaca spion sebelum ia memacu kendaraannya. "Mau lewat mana, Tuan? Jalan biasa atau jalan tol? Ah, kalau tengah malam seperti ini, aku sarankan lewat jalan raya."

"Terserah kau saja." Mayuzumi berucap datar sambil menenggelamkan fokus ke dalam ponsel barunya—karena yang lama sudah tewas mengenaskan di Hongkong beberapa jam lalu.

"Ah, tapi kita harus melewati distrik Yosen yang sedang ada perbaikan jalan. Bagaimana kalau memutar lewat daerah Seirin? Atau tuan ingin lewat jalan tol saja? Tiga kilometer lagi pintu masuknya lho."

Dongkol.

Tentu saja Mayuzumi dongkol. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah cepat-cepat menuntaskan pekerjaannya kemudian mencari si mungil menggemaskan yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya itu.

Ponsel diabaikan, kemudian tubuh yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang mulai condong ke depan. Di antara kursi penumpang depan dan kursi kemudi, Mayuzumi menjulurkan kepalanya, menatap lurus jalan raya.

"Jalan tol saja. Kalau kau membawaku berkeliling agar argomu tinggi, bisa kupastikan kendaraan ini hanya akan jadi bangkai esok hari," ucapnya dingin.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Tuan. Jangan pikir yang negatif du—" wajah diputar ke samping sesaat, sebelum bibir _offside_ itu **hampir** menubruk pipi mulus putih pucat yang ada di hadapannya. Tak mau ada kecelakaan mendadak akibat kelalaiannya, Nijimura Shuuzo—supir taksi tersebut, langsung mengalihkan fokus ke jalan raya yang sepi.

Meneguk saliva, Nijimura bungkam. Mayuzumi masih belum sadar kalau pipi kanannya hampir saja menjadi korban salah cipok sang supir.

"Sudah kubilang lewat jalan tol, kemudian keluar di daerah Meiko. Kau turuti saja perkataanku." Sepasang kelabu melirik pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang ada di sampingnya.

Setelah itu, Mayuzumi mundur dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi jok. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pening. Dalam satu hari, bolak balik Tokyo-Hongkong-Tokyo memang menguras tenaga. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi beban pikirannya saat ini. Tubuhnya sudah hampir terkoyak, begitupula pikirannya. Andai saja ia memiliki waktu beristirahat sejenak saja untuk mengembalikan pikiran jernihnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak matanya memberat. Dalam hitungan detik, sepasang kelabu terpejam.

Nijimura Shuuzo melirik kembali kaca spionnya.

Melihat tampang sang penumpang yang sedang terbuai di alam mimpi hingga menampilkan wajah lugunya, membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk membangunkan pemuda tersebut. Padahal jarak bandara ke distrik Shuutoku lumayan dekat. Apalagi kalau lewat tol seperti ini.

Ah, tapi memangnya penumpang ini mau diantarkan kemana? Ia hanya menyebutkan nama daerahnya saja kan? Apa Nijimura harus menurunkannya di pinggir jalan tengah malam seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada orang jahat yang merenggut kepolosan si wajah datar ini?

Menepikan kendaraan di sisi jalan yang sepi, sang supir melepaskan sabuk pengamannya kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke belakang.

 _Manis,_ batinnya.

Sepoian _ac_ menyapu helaian kelabu.

Nijimura terpana dengan sosok malaikat yang kini sedang menjadi penumpangnya.

Detik jarum jam yang bergulir, berputar begitu saja tanpa ada yang menghiraukannya.

Si supir asik mengamati penumpang yang sedang terlelap dengan damai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ki- _chan_ , Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagamin cari ke arah sana, biar aku dan Midorin cari ke arah sini." Momoi menunjuk ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiri markas mereka secara bergantian.

Keempat surai pelangi mengangguk kompak.

"Ia pasti belum jauh, _nanodayo_. Cepat temukan sebelum ada orang lain yang menemukannya duluan!"

" _Y_ _es, sir_!"

Merah muda, hijau, kuning, biru tua, dan merah gradasi hitam berpencar di antara gelapnya malam. Berbekalkan sebuah senter pada masing-masing orang, mereka mencari objek kecil yang menghilang tiba-tiba dari ruang _penyekapan_.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah gunting melesat dan menancap tepat di dinding.

Andai saja Mibuchi Reo tidak menghindar, bisa dipastikan kepalanya akan mengucurkan banyak cairan merah saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya. kau ...," sepasang heterokom menyorot tajam sosok pemuda jangkung bersurai arang. "Cari Tetsuya sekarang juga! Dan aku tidak peduli berapa banyak mayat yang harus ditumpuk, asalkan Tetsuyaku kembali!"

Hayama Kotarou menelan salivanya dengan susah payah ketika melihat sang bos sudah seratus persen kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

 _Yandere,_ berdarah dingin, sadis, keji, tidak berperikemanusiaan, serta pengidap _chuunibyou_ akut!

Dan ia sangat tidak menyukai Akashi Seijuurou yang ini. Kepalanya bisa saja hilang dalam hitungan detik jika ia melakukan kesalahan meskipun hanya sekecil ujung kelingking.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kau mau aku melepaskan jari kakimu satu persatu?" ujar Seijuurou dingin.

Mibuchi Reo menggeleng cepat.

Langkah lebar diambil. Sambil menggaet Hayama Kotarou—yang untungnya masih menyisakan setengah dari nyawanya untuk tetap menempel di raga, Mibuchi berjalan menuju pintu keluar, di mana Nebuya Eikichi masih menunggu di dalam mobil sedan hitam mewah.

Pintu kayu berdaun dua ditutup perlahan dari luar.

Di dalam cahaya yang minim, Seijuurou bangkit dari singgasananya.

Kaki jenjang melangkah membelah lorong sepi. Ketika sampai di depan sebuah kamar berpintu putih gading, sebuah hembusan napas berat dilepaskan.

Seijuurou memutar kenop pintu tersebut, kemudian menyalakan saklar lampu.

Kamar bernuansa baby blue serta beraroma vanilla yang ditinggal sang penghuni, terasa sangat suram. Boneka-boneka yang berjajar di sudut-sudut ruangan seolah terlihat sedih dan kesepian,

 _Sama seperti dirinya._

Sang bapak muda bersender di dinding dekat pintu. Manik heterokomnya berubah menjadi sepasang merah delima kembali. Pangkal hidung dipijat demi menghilangkan pening yang melanda.

"Cepat pulang, Tetsuya. Papa khawatir," gumamnya lirih.

Di balik sosok yang sadis serta berhati dingin, tersembunyi sosok dirinya yang hangat dan penyayang.

Namun naas, sosok itu hanya tercipta untuk Akashi Tetsuya seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Tetsuya memeluk erat leher si anjing Siberian husky itu. sesekali dirinya gemetaran, menggigil terkena hembusan angin malam.

Kelopak matanya pun juga kian memberat. Kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk seperti ayam yang sedang mematuk.

Merasa sang ksatria cilik membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat, si anjing tunggangan menepi ke sebuah taman bermain yang minim cahaya.

Tubuh mungil yang masih setia berada di atas punggung, dibawa menuju rumah-rumahan di dekat kolam pasir bermain.

Tetsuya kecil turun begitu si anjing merunduk. Berbantalkan tubuh si hewan berbulu, Tetsuya kembali memejamkan mata dengan damai seraya mengemut jari jempolnya.

Dengkuran halus samar-samar terdengar.

Tetsuya akhirnya bisa tidur dengan damai setelah menemukan spot nyamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain sisi, gadis bersurai merah muda berlari sambil menenteng senter kecil. Sinar senter tersebut menyorot ke gang-gang sempit yang jarang terjamah.

Taman tempat Tetsuya berada dilewati begitu saja tanpa sempat dilirik sedikit pun.

Sayang sekali, Momoi, padahal pangeran kecilmu sedang tertidur di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura Shuuzo akhirnya memilih untuk membangunkan sang penumpang dengan sebuah cubitan di lengan. Dari pada aneh-aneh dan dituduh sebagai orang mesum kemudian dilaporkan ke polisi, lebih baik ia kena tamparan uhuksayanguhuk di wajah.

Sebenarnya, sih, sudah setengah jam lebih ia memperhatikan wajah polos si kelabu dari kursi pengemudi tadi. Namun apa daya, ia masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan, tidak termakan sifat egoisnya sendiri.

"Hoi, bangun! Kita sudah sampai," ucapnya.

Mengerang sesaat, perlahan namun pasti sepasang kelabu kosong terbuka. Ia kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?"

Nijimura menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya sambil mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. "Jalan tol tadi macet," dustanya.

"Bohong," Mayuzumi memperhatikan sosok sang supir lekat-lekat. Takut ada modus terselubung. "Ini kan tengah malam."

Nijimura makin memajukan bibir kelebihan gennya. "Kalau kau takut argomu tinggi, tenang saja. Aku akan memberikan tarif spesial jika kau memberikan nomor ponselmu."

Mengenduskan napas kesal, Mayuzumi membuka pintu penumpang belakang kemudian melangkah keluar. Kantung celana dirogoh demi mencari dompet kulit berwarna coklat.

Namun pil pahit kehidupan harus kembali ia telan, hari ini.

Sepertinya kesialan tak pernah berhenti mengunjungi dirinya.

Nijimura yang paham begitu melihat wajah panik sang penumpang,bibir terlanjur seksinya itu mengembangkan seringaian penuh kemenangan. "Ada apa? Kau tidak bawa uang?"

"Kau mencuri dompetku?" tuduh Mayuzumi.

Helaian raven menggeleng cepat. "Maaf saja tuan, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal hina itu—"— _meskipun tanganku terasa gatal, ingin menyentuh kulit lembutmu yang mulus itu._

Mayuzumi kembali menghembuskan napas beratnya lagi. "Sepertinya begitu," lirihnya.

Seringaian di paras tampan kian merekah. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini kuberikan kau pelayanan gratis tapi …,"

"Tapi?"

"Beritahu aku alamat rumah orangtuamu."

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine Daiki memposisikan dirinya agar tetap menempel ke tubuh kedua partnernya.

"Aomine _cchi_ , jangan seperti ini- _ssu_! Kita harus berpencar agar Tetsuya _cchi_ cepat ketemu!" ujar kise yang cukup risih akan kelakuan si pemuda _tan_.

"Benar kata Kise! Seharusnya kita berpencar di persimpangan jalan yang tadi. Siapa tahu Tetsuya berada di salah satu jalan itu." Kagami ikut menimpali.

Aomine mendecak kesal. "Meskipun kita berpisah, tetap saja sulit untuk mencari Tetsu nantinya! Hawa keberadaannya kan tipis." Ia mencari celah untuk membela diri.

" _Ish_ , tapi tetap saja, bayi yang berkeliaran di tengah jalan malam-malam begini pasti menarik perhatian- _ssu_! Bisa saja ada orang yang kebetulan lewat dan menemukannya. Mending kalau dibawa ke kantor polisi. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia malah diculik kembali- _ssu_?"

"Dia diculik dari penculik?" tanya Aomine.

"Bisa saja, kan- _ssu_? Yang dendam ke Akashi Seijuurou itu kan banyak- _ssu_!"

Kagami mengkerutkan dahi. "Tapi kan wajah Akashi Tetsuya tidak pernah dipublikasikan. Belum lagi keberadaan Akashi Tetsuya itu bak rahasia negara yang harus ditutupi rapat-rapat."

"Eh? iya, ya?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Midorima saja baru tahu Akashi mengadopsi seorang anak setelah dia membobol data-data pribadi sang emperor berminggu-minggu."

Kise menatap Kagami dengan sorot kelewat serius. "Benarkah- _ssu_? Berarti pengadopsian Tetsuya _cchi_ illegal, dong?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, prosedurnya tetap legal, sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku di negeri ini. Hanya saja dirahasiakan dari peliputan media."

Kise menggumamkan O ria.

Sementara Aomine yang berdiri di tengah keduanya, gagal paham akan situasi yang sedang berlangsung.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bahas ini?_ batinnya.

"Memang ada apa, Kise? Kau kelihatannya tertarik sekali."

"Tentu saja, Aomine _cchi_! Kalau proses pengadopsian Tetsuya _cchi_ saja sudah illegal, sudah pasti Akashi Seijuurou bersalah. Dan kalau ia masuk ke penjara nantinya, aku yang akan mengadopsi bayi mungil menggemaskan itu- _ssu_!" ucap si pirang lantang.

"Benar juga, sih. Kalau illegal, aku juga mau mengadopsi Tetsuya."

"Ih Kagami _cchi_! Kan aku duluan yang bilang begitu- _ssu_!" Kise menggeser tubuhnya hingga tubuh Aomine terhimpit dengan Kagami. Tak mau merasa kalah, Kagami juga membalas hal serupa.

"Oy, Kise, Kagami! Kalian ingin membunuhku, ya?" ujar sang korban tak terima. Sepasang kelereng sewarna madu dan merah bata menatap tajam si pemuda berkulit coklat.

"Kau yang salah karena berada di tengah / _ssu_!" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Aomine meneguk salivanya takut-takut.

"Eh, tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau," Kagami menyipitkan matanya setelah ia memperhatikan Aomine dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Kau takut jika jalan sendirian?"

Tepat sasaran!

"Eh, benarkah- _ssu_?"

Urat kesal muncul di kening Aomine. "Tidak," dustanya.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Kise, kau ke arah kanan! Aomine, kau lurus, dan biar aku yang ambil sisi kiri."

"Kau kok malah memerintah kami seenak jidatmu, sih, Bakagami?!" tanya Aomine tak terima.

Kagami mendecak kesal. "Tentu saja lah, pangkatku kan lebih tinggi dari pada kalian! Oh, atau kau mau ambil sisi kiri dan aku yang ambil arah lurus? Silahkan saja, yang penting Akashi Tetsuya harus cepat ditemukan."

Walaupun enggan, Kise tetap mengikuti perintah Kagami. Bagaimana pun juga rasa khawatir terus-terusan menghantui pikirannya. "Baik- _ssu_. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya."

"Iya," kepala merah ombre hitam mengangguk. "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami, Kise."

"Baik- _ssu_!" Kise berlari menuju gang kecil yang minim penerangan. Tak lama, punggungnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Sekarang sudah jam dua dini hari," napas berat dihembuskan sejenak guna membersihkan pikiran. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main, _Aho_. Cepat cari Tetsuya sebelum bayi itu mengigil terkena demam," desis Kagami.

Aomine jadi tertunduk menyesal. Ya, bagaimanapun juga pencarian Tetsuya harus diprioritaskan. Dan ia juga tak mau kalah dari rasa takutnya akan hantu-hantu yang mungkin tidak nyata.

Ketika Kagami berjalan menjauhi dirinya, Aomine memantapkan hati untuk tidak mundur.

Gelapnya malam bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan pelatihan-pelatihan super sadis, Akademi militer yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

Menahan gemetar di kaki, Aomine melangkah maju.

Menuju dunia kegelapan yang paling ia takuti.

Dasar Hiperbolis.

 **.**

 **.**

Murasakibara mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya, kemudian dihembuskan secara perlahan lewat hidung. "Hah, hampir saja aku ketahuan," gumamnya.

Takao jadi terkekeh geli ketika ia melihat _partner in crime_ nya yang mati kutu ketika di pesawat tadi. Walaupun mimik mukanya masih sama seperti biasa—wajah malas yang tidak menunjukkan semangat apa-apa, tapi ia yakin kalau Murasakibara pasti ketar-ketir. Takut samarannya terbongkar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Himuro Tatsuya akan ikut ke Tokyo juga. Kira-kira apa yang ia akan kerjakan, ya?" tanya Takao sambil mengemudikan mobil sedan mereka.

Murasakibara mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak tahu. Mido- _chin_ tidak memberiku perintah untuk menyelidiki orang itu."

"Benar, sih," kepala surai raven mengangguk. "Prioritas utama kita kan Akashi Seijuurou. Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa menghubungi yang lain? Tadi saat di bandara aku sudah menghubungi mereka tapi tidak ada jawaban. Belum lagi kita kehilangan jejak Mibuchi Reo dan Hayama Kotarou yang saat keluar dari pesawat tadi, berlari seperti orang yang kesetanan."

"Hee? Tidak biasanya Mido- _chin_ begitu," ponsel ungu diraih dari dalam saku celana. Murasakibara menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan benda tersebut setelah sebelumnya mati demi keselamatan di dalam pesawat. "Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Momo- _chin_."

"Eh, sekarang?"

Helaian lavender mengangguk naik turun.

Takao menatap Murasakibara heran. Keningnya berkerut masuk ke dalam. "Untuk apa?"

"Bertanya kenapa mereka tidak bisa dihubungi tadi," jawabnya polos.

Takao menghembuskan napas berat. "Tapi Murasakibara- _kun_ , kita sudah sampai. Dan aku sudah memarkirkan kendaraan ini."

Obsidan yang khas akan warna janda menatap sekeliling sejenak sebelum turun dari kereta besi.

Takao melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan Murasakibara di belakang kemudian masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Shin- _chan_ , bagaimana keadaan anaknya Aka—" tatapan horror dikeluarkan begitu si surai raven menyadari markas mereka kosong melompong tanpa ada penjagaan yang berarti.

"Taka- _chin_ , yang lain kemana?"

"Ti—tidak tahu. Apa jangan-jangan, mereka," sambil menelan saliva, Takao memutar kepalanya hingga menghadap Murasakibara. "Su—sudah habis dibantai Akashi Seijuurou?"

Sepasang iris lavender juga ikut membola, horor.

.

.

Di sebuah persimpangan jalan, duo sejoli bertemu dari arah yang berlawanan. "Bagaimana Midorin, ketemu?"

Gelengan dilontarkan.

Si gadis menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"Mungkin yang lain ada yang sudah menemukannya _nanodayo_ ," ujar si surai lumut seraya membenarkan letak bingkai kacamatanya.

Momoi mengangguk menyetujui. Ia meraba kantung jaket toscanya, namun naas benda yang dicari tidak ada. "Ano, apa Midorin bawa ponsel?"

"Eh?" Midorima pun meraba kantung celananya. "Sepertinya tidak, _nanodayo_."

"Kalau Kagamin, Aomine- _kun_ dan Ki- _chan_ kira-kira bawa tidak?"

"Aku malah ragu kalau mereka bawa."

"Yah, nanti kalau ada yang menghubungi kita, bagaimana, dong?"

"Kau mau kita kembali dulu ke markas?" tanya sang ketua sambil menatap lekat bawahan setianya.

"Tapi …," Momoi memandang area sekitar. "Kita sudah berjalan sampai jauh."

"Benar juga, sih, Momoi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Seketika itu bulu kuduk Momoi langsung berdiri. Ia lantas bersembunyi di balik punggung sang pemuda berkacamata iu. "Midorin jangan menakuti-nakuti, deh! Ini sudah pagi buta," ujarnya gugup.

Midorima tetap setia dengan posisi berdiri tegapnya. "Bukan itu maksudku, _nanodayo_. Tapi apa kau nyaman pakai sepatu yang berbeda seperti itu?"

"Eh?" Momoi langsung melirik sepasang sepatu berlainan yang membungkus kedua kakinya. "Sepertinya tadi aku terlalu panik sampai tidak sadar, hehehe."

Midorima membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Hmph, sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas lalu mengubungi yang lain. Aku yakin Takao dan Murasakibara sudah sampai di sana."

"Benar juga. Mukkun dan Takao- _kun_ kan belum tahu kalau Tetsu- _chan_ hilang," gumam Momoi.

Di antara jalanan yang temaram akan cahaya, dua sejoli itu berjalan agak berjauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Gorila, coba putar dulu mobilnya. Kita harus ke kantor, siapa tahu kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk!" seru Hayama.

Setir kemudi lantas diputar layaknya pengendara _drift_ pro. Untung di dalam sana, ketiganya memakai sabuk pengaman. Pedal gas diinjak kuat hingga melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

Jarak yang biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu setengah jam kini tercapai dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Hayama dan mibuchi keluar dari mobil dengan ekspresi suram. Keduanya langsung berlomba-lomba mencari tempat untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perut mereka.

"Aku tidak akan lagi naik mobil yang dikendarai olehmu." Sorot si pirang menusuk tajam sang supir yang sedang mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Maaf, maaf. Maklum mantan pembalap," ujar Nebuya Eikichi santai.

Mibuchi Reo mengusap mulutnya dengan sarung tangan pinknya. "Sudahlah, cepat lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Hayama mendengus kesal. "Kalian juga harus ikut!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Nebuya.

"Gorila mengecek rekaman cctv selama empatpuluh delapan jam terakhir dan Reo- _nee_ membantuku menggeledah. Siapa tahu ada benda mencurigakan yang terpasang di tempat ini."

"Heh, otakmu masih encer juga rupanya, Hayama."

Senyuman lima jari terkembang lebar. "Tentu lah. Ayo, cepat lakukan sebelum Akashi menembaki kita dengan gunting saktinya."

Dua kepala berbeda mengangguk. Mereka langsung masuk menuju gedung itu dengan akses pribadi tanpa halangan apapun. Nebuya memisahkan diri dari Hayama dan Mibuchi menuju ruang monitor cctv di lantai satu.

"Bilang saja kau takut makanya minta ditemani," cibir Mibuchi ketika keduanya jalan berdampingan.

Hayama yang tak terima memasang wajah cemberut. "Bukannya begitu, aku cuman—HWAA ADA HANTU, REO- _NEE_!" Dengan sigap, pemuda yang lebih pendek menyembunyikan diri di balik pemuda lainnya.

Mibuchi hanya bisa menggeleng, melihat nyali kawan seperjuangannya yang hanya sebesar biji jagung.

 _Untuk apa ia takut dengan hantu sementara setiap hari ia sudah melihat rupa si raja iblis? B_ atinnya.

Dua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Mibuchi menatap tajam sosok yang ada di depannya. "Kukira Akashi memberikanmu tugas untuk mencari _babysitter_ gadungan itu."

Decihan keluar dari sosok yang diketahui sebagai Mayuzumi Chihiro. "Memang. Aku ke kantor sebentar untuk mengambil uang. Dompetku hilang entah kemana tadi," jawabnya ketus.

Hayama memberanikan diri untuk melongo ke depan. "Oh, Mayuzumi- _san_ rupanya."

"Memang, kau kira siapa lagi? Hantu?" delikan sinis dimuntahkan dari sepasang obsidian kelabu.

Entitas pirang kecoklatan mengangguk polos.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang kian mendekap, membuat Hayama enggan meninggalkan posisinya. Tak lama, sosok Nebuya muncul dari belokan tangga darurat.

"Oi, Hayama, sepertinya tadi ada dua orang mencurigakan yang—eh, Mayuzumi? Kau ngapain di sini?" tanya si raksasa berotot.

Sepasang kelereng kelabu dirotasi malas. "Mengambil uang untuk ongkos taksi," jawabnya singkat.

Nebuya mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, iya, apa kau yang bawa orang asing masuk?"

"Hmm ... aku sih bawa supir taksi yang katanya izin ke toilet sebentar. Memangnya ada apa, gorilla?"

"Lalu orang itu dimana?"

Jari Mayuzumi menunjuk lurus ke arah lorong toilet.

"Oh, kukira kalian orang asing yang mencurigakan."

Mibuchi memasang posisi berpikir. "Mayuzumi- _san_ , apa supirmu itu tidak terlihat mencurigakan?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"'

Pemuda melambai mencondongkan diri untuk membisiki sang lawan bicara. Awalnya kening Mayuzumi berkerut, namun lama kelamaan ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Memang, sih, ada yang aneh. Tadi saat aku tertidur di taksi, ia sama sekali tidak membangunkanku," ujarnya.

"Nah, bisa jadi dia itu salah satu komplotan penculiknya!" Mibuchi memandang sekitar, lalu memberi kode agar yang lain mendekatkan diri kepadanya. " _Minna_ , aku punya rencana. Dengarkan baik-baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya, Nijimura Shuuzo memutuskan untuk mencuci tangan di wastafel.

Jujur saja, ia heran. Kantor mana yang memiliki toilet bak fasilitas hotel bintang lima seperti ini? Rasanya toilet di sini jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang kamar _flat_ sewaannya.

Setelah bercermin sesaat, Nijimura melenggang keluar.

Namun ketika pintu terbuka, semuanya terlihat gelap gulita.

Ia merasa hidungnya disumpal sesuatu.

Dalam hitungan detik, kesadarannya terenggut.

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima memijat pangkal hidungnya sejenak lalu menatap para kawannya yang sudah duduk berjejer di depannya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang masuk ke markas ini selain kita, Shin- _chan_?" tanya Takao khawatir.

Midorima menggeleng. "Di tempat ini tidak ada lagi akses keluar-masuk selain pintu yang di depan itu," jawabnya.

Kise nampak sibuk berpikir, menyusun kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. "Seingatku tadi sebelum Aomine _cchi_ dan Kagami _cchi_ berangkat, aku sudah menutup pintunya rapat. Lalu pas pergi tadi, apa kalian menutupnya dengan benar- _ssu_?" sepasang kelereng emas menyorot kedua sosok kekar di pojok ruangan.

"Terakhir yang keluar, sih, si Aomine. Tadi aku manasin mobil dulu sebelum berangkat," ujar si alis cabang santai.

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap si pemuda gelap yang kian gelap karena minimnya cahaya. Aomine jadi salah tingkah karena dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Menggaruk tengkuk asal, ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang sedang melanda dirinya. "Err … tadi kalau tidak salah, aku sudah menutup pintunya, kok. Benarkan, Kagami?"

Kagami mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Jawab yang serius, Aomine- _kun_!" Momoi menggertak, Aomine menciut.

Kalau satu-satunya perempuan di tempat itu sudah marah, bisa gawat urusannya. Lebih baik Aomine kena tancap gunting saktinya Akashi Seijuurou yang tersohor itu, ketimbang menghadapi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling rumit ini.

"Aku yakin, aku sudah menutup pintunya, Satsuki!" ujarnya tegas penuh keyakinan. Meskipun batinnya sendiri meragukan hal tersebut.

Momoi mengulas _senyuman_ penuh arti. Aomine malah bergidik ngeri. "A—aku mungkin ti—tidak menutupnya dengan rapat," jawabnya takut-takut.

"Nah, benar berarti, kalau Akashi Tetsuya mungkin merangkak keluar sendirian," ucap Takao ceria untuk mengusir suasana yang cukup tegang ini.

Midorima mengangguk menyetujui. "Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana mungkin kita tidak menyadari hal itu?"

"Mungkin kita sendiri juga sibuk dengan komputer, Midorima _cchi_. Bisa jadi Tetsuya _cchi_ terbangun tiba-tiba untuk buang air. Tapi melihat pintu yang agak terbuka, ia malah merangkak keluar- _ssu_."

Hening kemudian, yang lain membenarkan hipotesis Kise itu.

"Nah, berarti bukan cuman aku doang yang salah!" ujar Aomine tak terima.

Tiga pasang mata, menyorot tajam dirinya. Aomine kembali bergidik dan memilih diam dari pada kena semprot lagi.

Momoi menghela napas lalu kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. "Harusnya aku menjaga Tetsu-chan," gumamnya penuh sesal.

Merasa simpati, Takao yang duduk tepat di sebelah sang gadis, menepuk punggungnya untuk memberi semangat. "Ini bukan kesalahan kalian semua. Yang namanya kecolongan, bisa terjadi kapan saja. Yang penting kita harus bergegas cepat untuk menemukan bayinya Akashi itu!"

Kepala bersurai pelangi mengangguk.

"Yang aku heran, bukannya bayi yang merangkak sendirian di tengah jalan pasti akan menarik perhatian orang, kan? Lantas kenapa sampai sekarang belum ada yang menemukannya?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Bisa jadi belum ada orang yang melihatnya- _ssu_!"

 _Benar juga._ Gumam yang lainnya.

Midorima bangkit dari posisinya sambil merenggangkan tubuh sejenak. "Berhubung ini adalah keadaan darurat yang tidak terduga, aku akan memecah kalian ke dalam 3 tim."

Yang lain menatap sang pemimpin dengan raut serius.

"Aomine, Kise, Kagami. Kalian fokus untuk mencari keberadaan Akashi Tetsuya," Ketiga orang yang namanya disebutkan mengangguk mantap. Tatapan si hijau kini beralih ke satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana. "Momoi dan Murasakibara, kalian harus selalu ada di markas untuk menjadi operator."

"Baik, Midorin."

"Biar aku dan Takao yang akan mengurus sisanya. Kita juga akan berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Akashi Tetsuya. Aku harap, kalian semua terus menghubungkan alat komunikasi dan tidak bertindak semena-mena. Baiklah, misi darurat, _start!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, ia merasakan seluruh anggota badannya terkunci gerakannya. Dipandanginya ruangan itu secara menyeluruh, kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hanya sebuah lampu gantung usang yang menemani dirinya.

Mau mencoba berteriak, namun apa daya mulut tersumpal ikatan kain.

Nijimura panik setengah mati setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia menjadi korban penculikkan. Gerakan meronta ia lakukan agar berharap ikatan tali tersebut mengendur dan ia bisa melarikan diri. Namun sia-sia. Ikatan itu begitu kencang seolah menjerat tubuh kekarnya.

Nijimura terpaksa menyerah.

Satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu terbuka dari luar. Sesosok pemuda jangkung masuk dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Dimana Tetsuya?" tanyanya dingin.

Nijimura menggeleng kaku.

Jarak dikikis, orang itu kini berdiri di sebelah si pemuda arang yang sedang menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku, dimana Tetsuya berada?" desis sang lawan.

Peluh dingin kini membanjiri kening Nijimura. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa selain gelengan.

Memangnya siapa, sih, Tetsuya itu? Dan orang bodoh mana yang bertanya kepada orang yang mulutnya sedang disumpal?

Decakan kesal keluar dari mulut orang itu. "Gorila, bantu aku urus orang ini!" teriaknya lantang.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sesosok tubuh kekar berotot.

Nijimura hanya bisa berdoa, semoga ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan malaikat kelabunya setelah ini dengan keadaan tubuh yang utuh.

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya kecil terbangun ketika si anjing sibuk menjilati wajahnya.

Sesaat, kedua manik serupa itu berderai air mata. Mencari warna merah mencolok yang selalu hadir ketika ia bangun. Tapi ketika si anjing kembali menjilat wajahnya, Tetsuya kembali tenang meskipun wajahnya memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Ni ... gou ...," ujarnya lirih.

Si anjing merespon dengan gongongan kecil.

Si biru muda mungil tertawa girang seolah melupakan kejadian barusan.

Nigou—nama anjing itu—kembali merundukkan tubuhnya, seperti malam tadi. Mengajak sang ksatria melanjutkan misi perjalanannya.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan memanjat punggung anjing siberian husky berbulu hitam-putih itu.

Matahari baru saja terbit dari ufuk timur, dan si kecil baru saja memulai lembar petualangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas menderu, peluh kian menetes dari kening.

Sinar matahari menerobos dari sela-sela bangunan yang berlubang.

"Kau masih tak mau menyerah juga, ya?" pria jangkung dengan rambut panjang menutupi daun telinga masih setia berdiri di hadapannya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu siapa itu Tetsuya dan aku juga tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang," jawabnya lirih.

Decakkan kesal keluar dari manusia terbongsor di ruangan tersebut. "Sudahlah Mibuchi. Sini, biar aku saja yang menghabisinya." Nebuya bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian mendekati Nijimura. Namun Mibuchi menghentikannya.

"Gunakan otakmu sedikit, Gorila! Apa kebanyakan makan, gumpalan daging di dalam tempurung tengkorakmu itu jadi menciut?"

Nebuya menggeleng cepat.

 _Oh, Tuhan._ Batinnya.

 **Jangan pernah sekali-kali meremehkan kejantanan—sisi jantan maksudnya—seorang Mibuchi Reo!**

Kalimat itu lah yang sedang Nebuya tanamkan ke dalam benaknya. Melihat Mibuchi yang sekarang, rasanya seperti melihat anak buah ciptaan Akashi Seijuurou yang otaknya sudah dicuci dengan paham sadisme.

Sungguh, seluruh bulu yang ada di tubuhnya berdiri ketika Mibuchi meliriknya dengan sangat tajam.

Sama halnya dengan Nijimura yang bisa mendeteksi bahaya di depannya itu.

Tenggorokan yang kering, hanya bisa menelan saliva dari mulut.

Mibuchi merundukkan wajahnya sesaat, kemudian diangkat kembali. Dua pasang mata sang lawan terbelalak tak percaya begitu melihat sebuah senyuman menghiasi paras si pemuda melambai.

"Kalau Nijimura- _san_ tidak mau memberi tahu dimana lokasi Akashi Tetsuya berada, aku tidak bisa menjamin, lho, kalau kau bisa pulang dengan dua kaki malam ini~" ujarnya dengan nada centil, namun mencekam, horor.

"A—aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu ...," Nijimura memberanikan diri menatap sepasang manik sang lawan. "Ta—tapi aku akan membantumu mencari orang yang bernama Akashi Tetsuya itu," desisnya.

Nebuya naik pitam. "Hei kau kira—"

"Biarkan saja, Gorila! Siapa tahu dia memang bukan salah satu dari penculik Tetsuya," tangkas Mibuchi cepat.

Nebuya menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Baiklah, Nijimura-san." Mibuchi Reo menjeda kalimat demi menatap sepasang jelaga yang balas menatapnya, menolak terintimidasi. "Ayo, kita buat kesepakatan. Kalau sampai pukul empat sore nanti kau belum menemukan Tetsuya, nyawa penumpangmu akan berada dalam bahaya."

Sepasang iris hitam milik Nijimura melebar. _Apa maksudnya?_

Mibuchi memasang senyum inosen yang mematikan. "Tentu saja kita harus bertukar, kan?" Kepalanya dimiringkan beberapa derajat demi memasang wajah polos tak berdosa yang terlihat begitu menjijikan di mata Nijimura.

"Ba—baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Tapi …," Supir taksi itu mendongkak, menatap pasangan yang sangat kontras tersebut. "Jangan sakiti penumpangku!"

" _Deal!_ "— _Kami tidak akan menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun. Tapi bukan berarti bos kami masih memiliki setitik rasa iba._

Kesepakatan penuh jerat kelicikan sudah terucap. Nebuya melepaskan tali yang mengikat Nijimura, kemudian melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil. "Pakai ini, sekalian taksimu juga jadi sandera. Kalau kau berani kabur, aku bertaruh hidupmu paling kurang dari tiga hari setelah pelarian," ujar si maniak otot dengan nada sangat serius, sebelum punggungnya menghilang di belokan pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Tetsuya sangat takjub dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Hamparan gedung setinggi langit, Menara merah lambang kota ini, serta sebuah air mancur yang airnya bak menari-nari semua ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya.

Turun dari tumpangan Nigou, si anjing setianya, Tetsuya jalan tertatih menuju sebuah bangku taman kota yang cukup sepi. Nigou membantu ksatria ciliknya untuk memanjat bangku taman itu dengan mendorong bokong kecilnya.

Sepasang _azure_ Tetsuya takjub berkilau.

Ia berdiri tanpa hambatan di atas kursi taman. Dengan sebuah arti yang tersirat, Tetsuya mengklaim taman kota ini sebagai daerah territorial yang berhasil ia taklukan.

"Nigou!" panggil Tetsuya lantang. Si anjing menyaut dengan sebuah gonggongan kecil. Tubuh mungil turun dari bangku taman yang berubah fungsi menjadi panggung proklamator dadakan. "Ayo, jayan-jayan!" ujarnya dengan nada cadel khas balita.

Nigou mengangguk.

Tetsuya kembali menunggangi si anjing dan berlalu pergi.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada sepasang iris hitam keabu-abuan yang dari tadi mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku rasa kita memiliki tugas yang paling sulit dari yang lainnya, Shin- _chan,_ " ucap Takao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya yang mulai padat.

"Kalau tidak terima, tinggal tulis saja surat pengunduran diri sekarang juga, _nanodayo."_ Midorima sibuk dengan ponselnya, membajak seluruh kamera cctv yang ada di kota ini.

Takao hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan pedas yang keluar dari mulut si pemimpin operasi. "Pengennya, sih, gitu. Tapi, apa Shin- _chan_ yakin bisa menghadapi Akashi Seijuurou dan antek-anteknya sendirian? Tidak, kan?" goda si surai eboni.

Midorima mendecak kesal. "Kita bisa saja menggertak raja iblis itu dengan meculik pangeran kesayangannya—"

"Tapi sekarang kalian justru kehilangan kartu as-nya, bukan?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu tepat sasaran untuk menancap ke dalam hati seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Takao tertawa puas melihat ekspresi sang lawan yang sedang kalah berdebat. "Tenang saja, Shin- _chan._ Kita pasti akan menemukan Tetsuya sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan datang," ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

Midorima mengangguk yakin. Ia kembali mengamati ponsel pintar yang bersemayam di telapak tangannya.

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong ... siapa yang bertugas mengirim suratnya?"

Tapi pertanyaan polos Takao barusan membuat konsentrasinya pecah seketika.

Dalam hati, Midorima berdoa.

Semoga Aomine tidak melupakan misi pentingnya yang satu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain sisi, Aomine bersin tiba-tiba dengan tidak elit sehingga membuat Kagami dan Kise yang berada dalam mobil yang sama tersontak kaget.

"Ish, Aomine _cchi,_ kalau bersin liat suasana, dong. Bersin kan penyakit- _ssu,_ " ujar Kise dari kursi kemudi.

"Tau," Kagami ikut menimpali. "Kalau ada Tetsuya gimana? Kau mau dia sakit kena sembur air liurmu?" sisi ke-bapak-an seorang Kagami Taiga kembali bangkit.

Aomine hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, malas. _Hal kecil kok dibesar-besarkan._ Batinnya.

Sambil mengusap hidung dengan jari telunjuk, tatapannya menerawang jauh keluar.

Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, entah apa itu. Tapi batinnya sama sekali tidak tenang. Vibrasi ponsel di saku celana membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya.

Sebuah _e-mail_ yang dikirim dari gadis kembang gula, seolah mampu membuat kulit kecoklatannya itu berubah menjadi putih pucat.

 _ **Jangan lupa untuk mengirim surat kaleng ke kediaman Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine-**_ **kun.**

Oh, _god._

Aomine bahkan lupa dimana ia menaruh barang yang diamanahkan teman-temannya itu karena ia terlalu fokus untuk mencari keberadaan seorang Akashi Tetsuya.

Tak mau dituduh tak bertanggung jawab (lagi), langkah darurat ia ambil.

"Kise, turunkan aku di perempatan distrik Kaijou. Harus ada yang aku selesaikan dulu."

Kepala pirang ditolehkan ke kursi penumpang depan, tempat Aomine duduk. "Ada apa, Aomine _cchi_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Urusan darurat. Kau tak perlu tahu. Dan, ya, aku akan tetap mencari keberadaan Tetsu. Bukannya lebih baik kalau kita berpencar?" gagasan brilian muncul ketika ia sedang berkilah. Aomine juga tidak tahu dapat kata-kata itu dari mana.

"Boleh juga," gumam Kagami.

Kise menyetujuinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Setelah melewati dua buah lampu lalu lintas, Si pirang menepikan mobil tepat di tempat yang Aomine tunjuk.

"Jam dua nanti kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini. Selama itu, jangan memancing perhatian!" ucap si alis cabang serius.

Aomine mengerti.

Mobil van bercat silver metalik melaju meninggalkannya. Setelah melihat kendaraan itu menjauh, Aomine langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju toko buku dan warnet tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi …," manik kelabu menatap malas kumpulan orang yang ada di depannya. "Kenapa kalian melibatkan aku?"

Hayama terkekeh kaku. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Mayuzumi- _san_. Kalau tidak diancam pasti gak bakalan nurut," ujarnya.

Mayuzumi berusaha untuk tak peduli. Ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, melanjutkan misinya. Namun,

"Lagipula, sepertinya supir ganteng itu suka sama kamu, kok, Mayuzumi- _san."_ Gumaman Mibuchi Reo itu membuat seluruh bulu di tubuh pemuda kelabu berdiri.

Kepala bersurai serupa dengan awan mendung menoleh patah-patah, horor.

Mibuchi menyeringai. Melihat Mayuzumi yang mulai melepaskan topeng pantat pancinya, menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Aku tak peduli," ujar Mayuzumi dingin. "Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan sebelum Akashi—sialan itu—mengemas tubuhku di dalam peti mati." Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Pantas saja sampai sekarang ia masih jomblo."

Kening Hayama berkerut mendengar ucapan Nebuya barusan."Memangnya kenapa kalau dia jomblo, Gorila?"

"Mulutnya pedas, sepedas wasabi."

Ketiga orang itu terkekeh geli. Mungkin saja setelah misi mencari Tetsuya sukses, misi mereka selanjutnya adalah mencari pendamping hidup untuk seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

 **.**

 **.**

Lirik kanan, lirik kiri.

Tetsuya bingung kenapa di tempat ini banyak sekali orang?

Tatapannya seolah bertanya, _memangnya ini dimana, sih?_

Nigou dan sang majikan ternyata tersesat ke salah satu mall besar ternama. Tapi kenapa dari tadi tidak ada yang menotis keberadaan dua makhluk serupa ksatria dan kuda tunggangannya itu, ya? Apa karena mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sampai tidak sadar suasana sekitar? Atau jangan-jangan rasa simpati sudah memudar seiring berkembangnya jaman?

Entahlah.

Mungkin kalau Seijuurou melihat keadaan anaknya sekarang, ia akan menangis tersedu-sedu bahkan tak segan menikam orang-orang itu dengan gunting kramatnya.

Tetsuya bergerak gelisah di atas punggung Nigou. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman berada di antara keramaian orang asing.

Nigou mengerti isyarat tubuh sang majikan.

Langkah maju baru saja ia ambil, namun beban yang ada di punggungnya menghilang.

"Anak siapa berkeliaran di tempat ini sendirian?" gumam Aida Riko—salah satu pegawai _daycare_ yang ada di Mall itu.

Nigou membalik tubuhnya dan menyalak tak terima karena sang majikan diambil tanpa seijinnya.

Riko kemudian berjongkok sambil menggendong Tetsuya yang malah tersenyum memukul-mukul pipi si gadis pelan. Telapak tangan Riko menyapu lembut bulu-bulu lebat dari salah satu spesies mamalia itu.

"Dimana majikanmu? Kenapa dia meninggalkan anak dan anjingnya sendirian?"

Riko hendak membawa bayi mungil dan anjing itu ke tempat penitipan anak, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Maaf, keponakanku mau dibawa kemana, ya?"

Terpesona.

Hanya itu kata-kata yang ada di benak seorang Aida Riko.

Seorang pemuda serupa pangeran berkuda putih sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut cemas.

"Oh … eh … maaf. Saya kira ini anak yang terpisah dari orang tuanya." Tanpa ragu-ragu, Riko menyerahkan Tetsuya ke dekapan sang pemuda .

Senyuman tipis diulas sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasih. "Tidak apa. Dia memang _hampir_ terpisah dari orangtuanya, kok," sepasang manik melirik bocah mungil yang sedang mengemut jempolnya. "Lain kali jangan pergi jauh-jauh, ya," ujarnya kepada bayi mungil yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa girang si balita.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf, ya." Si gadis pamit undur diri. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanan Tetsuya lalu menggerak-gerakannya seolah bayi itu sedang melambai ke arah si gadis.

Napas berat kemudian dihembuskan oleh si pemuda ketika melihat pegawai ber _nametag_ Aida Riko hilang ditelan keramaian.

Tetsuya melirik orang itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Jadi, dimana sebenarnya orangtuamu berada, Adik manis?" tanyanya lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou memacu kendaraannya dengan sangat kencang. Tidak peduli kalau nantinya kereta besi beroda empat itu akan menubruk orang-orang yang menghalangi lajurnya.

Ia sudah separuh gila, separuhnya lagi psikopat.

Butuh asupan Tetsuya harian, demi mengembalikan kewarasannya.

Namun naas, keberadaan si bayi kesayangan tak kunjung diketahui. Seijuurou mengutuk siapa saja yang tak becus mengerjakan tugasnya. Entah itu Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, maupun duo ajaib yang selalu cari perkara—Hayama, dan Nebuya.

Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Hampir seharian ia bertahan tanpa Tetsuya. Dan kini ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

Menerobos pintu masuk yang masih diportal, Seijuurou tak peduli benda itu kini patah dan menggores _body_ mobil _sport_ mewahnya.

Diparkirkan secara asal, Seijuurou membanting pintu mobilnya kasar. Ia berjalan setengah berlari memasuki sebuah gedung yang cukup ramai. Meja resepsionis dihampiri dengan ekspresi yang mampu membuat para penyambut tamu itu meneguk kembali salivanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Imayoshi Shouichi sekarang!"

pemuda yang bertugas menerima tamu itu mengangguk kaku, kemudian mengangkat gagang telepon sambil gemetar. "Imayoshi _-san_ , Akashi Seijuurou ingin bertemu dengan anda."

" **Katakan padanya aku sedang rapat. Suruh dia menunggu satu jam lagi, Sakurai-** _ **kun,**_ **"** jawab Imayoshi dengan santai, seolah tak mempedulikan keselamatan bawahannya yang sedang berhadapan dengan titisan iblis neraka.

"Ta—tapi—" ucapannya terpotong begitu alat komunikasi itu diambil oleh si merah terang. Sakurai mundur perlahan. Mati-matian menjaga lututnya agar tetap berdiri kokoh, meskipun kini tubuhnya sedang bergetar hebat diserang tremor dari batin.

"Halo, Imayoshi Shouichi. Kukira kau merindukan ujung guntingku." Senyuman miring tercipta dari paras tampan sang ayah muda—yang malah membuatnya nampak seperti psikopat yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Di seberang sana, Imayoshi terkekeh geli sambil memandang langit cerah dari jendela besar kantornya. **"Aku merasa terhormat kau mau datang mengunjungi kantor ini, Akashi-** _ **san**_ **."**

Seijuurou mendengus kesal. "Oh, bersyukurlah aku datang ke sini atas kemauanku sendiri," sepasang heterokom dilarikan menuju jam digital besar yang berada di lobby gedung berlantai lima itu. "Jadi, apa kau masih _sibuk_?"

" **Tentu saja. Kau mau menunggu? Kebetulan salah satu agen Interpol baru saja mampir beberapa saat lalu."**

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong ... aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang diincarkan kau, bukan aku."

" **Wow ...,"** decakan terdengar dari sambungan telepon. **"Tajam sekali mulutmu, Akashi Seijuurou,"** Imayoshi tertawa renyah. **"baiklah, cepat ke ruanganku sini. Aku tahu kau datang pasti karena apa-apa."**

Bibir ditarik sedikit. "Tepat sekali. Oh, ya, Imayoshi- _san._ Kurasa kau harus mencari pegawai resepsionis yang baru," Seijuurou melirik pemuda bersurai kayu manis yang terkapar di atas lantai marmer. " Karena pegawai yang sekarang, baru saja tumbang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri."

" **Terima kasih atas sarannya."**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya dan Nigou kini berakhir di sebuah rumah makan keluarga yang ada di dalam mall.

Duduk di atas kursi khusus bayi, sama sekali tidak membatasi dirinya untuk bergerak lincah. Si pemuda bahkan nyaris kewalahan melihat tingkah Tetsuya yang beberapa kali memaksakan diri untuk turun melewati sela-sela kursi.

Merasa bayi mungil itu tidak nyaman duduk di atas kursi yang dibawakannya tadi, sang pemuda memangkunya.

Karena anjing tidak boleh masuk ke dalam restoran, ia memilih untuk duduk di luar. Beruntung, udara pagi musim panas masih sangat ramah akhir-akhir ini. Sama sekali tidak panas dan menyengat. Lagipula, ini kan masih jam sembilan pagi, masih jamnya sinar matahari yang menyehatkan.

"Jadi, namamu siapa, adik manis?" tubuh mungil mencoba berdiri di atas kursi dengan bantuan dua tangan si pemuda.

 _Azure_ bertabrakkan dengan manik hitam keabu-abuan yang ramah dan hangat.

"Tet—cuya," jawab si mungil menggemaskan.

Salah satu alis sang lawan merangkak naik. "Tetcuya? Tetsuya maksudnya?"

Tetsuya tertawa senang.

Senyum tipis dirajut oleh sang pemuda. "Namaku Himuro Tatsuya. Tat-su-ya." Ejanya perlahan agar batita itu bisa mengikuti gerakan bibirnya.

"Tet … cuya?"

"Tat-su-ya."

Tetsuya mengamati gerakan bibir itu dengan kening berkerut. Mungkin dalam pikirannya ia bingung, kenapa ada Tetsuya juga sementara menurutnya, Tetsuya adalah ia sendiri.

Himuro malah terkekeh begitu ia melihat ekspresi bingung si bayi.

"Tatsuya, sayang. Bukan Tetsuya."

Tetsuya masih belum paham. Keningnya makin berkerut, dan _azure_ nya terus-terusan menyorot tajam ke paras tampan sang penolongnya.

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan. Satu bubur, segelas susu dan juga segelas kopi." Seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan Himuro di atas meja secara perlahan. Sebelum undur diri, gadis itu megulas senyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Himuro menaruh kembali Tetsuya di atas kursi khusus bayi itu.

Ok, tugasnya kini adalah memberi makan si mungil, dan setelah ini mungkin ia akan mendatangi kantor kepolisian setempat untuk melaporkan penemuan anak hilang.

Di bawah meja, Nigou menggongong protes karena merasa dirinya tersisihkan.

Masa dua orang itu asik-asikan makan sementara dirinya cuman jadi penonton. Meskipun tubuhnya agak besar, tapi tetap saja Nigou juga butuh asupan gizi. Sama seperti ksatria mungil itu.

Himuro tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah sang pelayan terdekat. Mungkin sepotong daging hamburger dapat menjinakkan mamalia peranakkan setengah serigala ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang dari kawasan perumahan megahnya Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki mungkin bisa menghembuskan napas lega setelah waktu-waktu yang sangat mendebarkan itu terlewati dengan mudah.

Untung saja, Akashi Seijuurou sedang tidak ada di rumah. Belum lagi cctv di kawasan itu dapat dibajak dalam hitungan menit. Jadi ketika ia sampai, ia tinggal memasukkan surat kalengnya ke dalam kotak pos yang ada di depan rumah megah itu.

Andai saja Momoi tidak mengingatkannya tadi, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan kembali menjadi objek pem _bully_ an di teamnya ini.

Huh, lagipula kenapa ia terus sih yang nasibnya apes? Kenapa bukan Kise atau Kagami saja? Memangnya Dewa keberuntungan hanya berpihak ke orang yang kulitnya bersih? Dasar, diskriminasi sekali!

Sambil membetulkan letak topi yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya, pemuda _tan_ itu berjalan mengelilingi kota. Berharap masih ada secuil keberuntungan baginya untuk menemukan sosok malaikat mungil yang berhasil lolos dari sangkar emas.

Mungkin Dewa masih mau mengabulkan permintaan _receh_ orang ini.

Tepat ketika Aomine tengah jalan-jalan tidak jelas di kawasan perbelanjaan, manik _navy blue_ nya menangkap objek mungil yang diduga sebagai Akashi Tetsuya!

Tapi, kok, bayi itu bisa ada di pelukkan orang lain?

Jangan-jangan benar lagi kata Kise semalam! Kalau Tetsuya diculik dari penculik!

Takut keberadaannya diketahui, tubuh gagah berotot langsung ditempelkan ke dinding terdekat. Kepala bertopi sesekali melongo, memantau keadaan.

Nampak dari kejauhan, sosok Tetsuya yang sedang tertawa sambil menyantap makanan yang disuapkan oleh seorang pemuda berponi panjang. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Aomine jadi berpikir, mungkin saja pemuda itu salah satu kerabat dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Ponsel dalam saku dirogoh. Panggilan cepat dengan tujuan gadis montok di sebrang sana langsung tersambung dalam hitungan detik.

"Satsuki, Belum ada pergerakkan dari Akashi Seijuurou, kan?" tanya Aomine, mengkonfirmasi.

" **Belum, Aomine-** _ **kun**_ **. Memangnya ada apa?"**

"Dengar, suruh Kise dan Kagami ke daerah Rakuzan sekarang! Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan Tetsu!" manik _navy blue_ bergerak gelisah. Takut ada orang yang bersangkutan mendengar percakapannya.

" **Baiklah,"** terdengar ketikan riuh di seberang sana. Nada yang Momoi lontarkan pun berubah menjadi sangat tegas dan serius. **"Aktifkan** _ **gps-**_ **mu, biar aku bisa mengirimkan koordinatnya ke ponsel Ki-** _ **chan."**_

Aomine mengangguk, lalu menjauhkan benda pipih itu dari daun telinganya. Kedua ibu jari bermain di atas layar ponsel pintar tanpa memutuskan sambungan komunikasi dengan lawannya.

"Sudah, Satsuki," ujarnya kemudian.

" **Ki-** _ **chan**_ **dan Kagamin** **masih dalam perjalanan. Oh, ya, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya? Sendirian atau ada orang lain di sampingnya?"**

"Nah, itu dia yang ingin aku sampaikan! Ada orang lain di sebelahnya, dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab! Bukannya bayi biasanya takut dengan orang asing?"

" **Hmm … mungkin Tetsu-** _ **chan**_ **bukan tipe bayi yang seperti itu, deh. Soalnya, sama kita aja dia cepat akrab. Kenapa dengan yang lain tidak?"**

Pemuda _tan_ mendecih kesal. "Akan kufoto orangnya. Kau cari tahu dia ada hubungannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou atau tidak."

" **Baik."**

Sambungan komunikasi diputus sepihak oleh Aomine. Tak lama, sebuah _file_ diterima oleh komputer super pintar milik Momoi.

Ketika diklik oleh sang gadis, iris _lavender_ Murasakibara melebar.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau _snack_ nya sudah jatuh ke lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menculik anakmu, Akashi. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, penculiknya memberi kabar? Atau surat kaleng yang minta tebusan?" Imayoshi duduk sembari melipat kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri.

Di hadapannya, Seijuurou duduk dengan dipenuhi aura kelam. Kopi hitam yang tersaji di atas meja sama sekali tidak menggugah seleranya. "Sejauh ini belum ada kabar tentang Tetsuya. Dan aku belum menemukan surat kalengnya. "

Imayoshi mengangguk. "Kukira keberadaan anakmu itu tidak ada yang tahu—selain kita tentunya. Dan juga, tidak biasanya si Akashi Seijuurou yang maha absolut ini kecolongan. Sungguh kejadian yang langka."

Delikan maut dilontarkan. Akan tetapi Imayoshi sama sekali tidak gentar. Kalau satu lawan satu seperti ini, mereka sama-sama kuat. Hasilnya bisa saja seimbang. Maklum, sama-sama orang licik.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menculiknya? Atau kau punya petunjuknya? Aku hanya punya satu dugaan—"

"Agen divisi khusus? Benar begitu?" tanya Imayoshi tepat sasaran.

Pemilik surai _scarlet_ mengangguk. "Hanya sekedar dugaan. Karena mereka selalu mencurigaiku."

"Kau memang patut dicurigai, Akashi. Kau kan pemimpin _yakuza_ yang ada di Tokyo."

Lenggang sejenak, Seijuurou bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi menuju pintu keluar. "Cari mereka! Atau Interpol akan datang lagi ke sini dengan membawa surat penangkapanmu!" desisnya.

"Tenang saja," imayoshi mengulas senyuman liciknya. "Aku pasti akan melacak mereka."

Setelah Akashi keluar dari pintu berdaun dua itu, Imayoshi mengangkat gagang telepon. Selang menunggu beberapa nada sambung, senyum merekah dari paras si pria licik.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Nijimura- _san_ ," pria bermata sipit ini memutar bangku kerjanya hingga menghadap ke jendela gedung.

" **Ada apa? Cepatlah, aku sedang ada pekerjaan penting ini."**

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar divisi pelangi?"

 **.**

 **.**

Dua makhluk yang diduga paling kontras di dunia ini sedang menyelinap di antara semak-semak demi mengamati pergerakan targetnya.

Segala peralatan menyamar pun dipakai. Sampai-sampai si kuning harus rela mengubah jati dirinya dari _sumanto_ menjadi _sumanti._

"Aomine _cchi_ , kenapa harus aku- _ssu?_ " Kise menarik-narik rok yang menampilkan paha mulus aduhai. Agak risih dengan pakaian yang disediakan oleh para kawannya.

Kalau tidak ingat pekerjaan, sih, Aomine pasti sudah menerkam itik kuning itu. "Diamlah, Kise! Yang kita hadapi itu adalah anak buahnya Alexandra Gracia, lho, petinggi gangster Amerika. Kalau salah langkah bisa gawat!" manik _navy blue_ terpaksa tidak sempat melirik pemandangan yang menggoda iman.

"Bukan begitu maksudku- _ssu_! Kenapa bukan kau atau Kagami _cchi_ saja yang menyamar? Meskipun _acting_ ku bagus tapi aku lemah kalau ada di hadapan pemuda tampan." Telunjuk Kise memelintir helaian pirang yang panjangnya sepundak.

Aomine mendengus jengkel. Jari kelingking mengorek-orek telinga yang terasa jengah mendengar rujukan si kuning. "Mana ada wanita yang kekar? Lagi juga kalau dilihat-lihat kau cocok jadi ibu gadungannya Tetsu."

"BENARKAH- _SSU_?!" sepasang iris madu berbinar. Lengkap dengan efek _blink-blink_ nnya.

"Iya! Makanya sekarang lakukan tugasmu!"

"Tapi … kalau gagal gimana?"

Pemuda _tan_ , mengulas senyum psikopat. "Kalau gagal, ya, tidak ada pilihan lain," senjata mematikan keluar dari balik selipan pinggang. "Kita gunakan ini." Dengan bangga ia memamerkan _handgun_ kesayangannya.

Kise menegak saliva. "Ka—kalau kena aku atau Tetsuya _cchi_ bagaimana- _ssu_?"

"Tenang saja, Kise. Kita tahu siapa yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi saat ujian menembak dulu." Aomine kembali memasukkan benda itu di balik kausnya. Takut orang lain melihat dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Memangnya siapa- _ssu_?"

"Tentu saja," iris _navy blue_ nya memandang target kian lekat. Seolah tak mau melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. "Midorima."

 _Sialan._

Hati-hati Kise Ryouta, nyawamu bisa jadi taruhannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Himuro bingung, kenapa niatnya malah jadi melenceng begini?

Bukannya tadi setelah sarapan ia akan mengantarkan makhluk temuannya ke kantor polisi?

Kenapa sekarang dia malah berakhir di taman bermain mall itu?

Jangan-jangan tatapan anak ini punya kemampuan untuk menghipnotis orang lain lagi!

Tapi …,

Apa ia rela menyudahi kebahagiaan sederhana ini?

Sepasang kelabu kehitaman itu melirik entitas biru muda mungil yang sedang bermain dengan tunggangannya. Senyum lebar yang tercetak jelas di paras manis, seolah mampu membuat dunia siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi lebih berwarna.

Sungguh, nikmat mana lagi yang ingin kau dustakan?

Sebuah kupu-kupu bersayap merah hinggap di hidungnya. Tetsuya tertawa kegirangan. Tapi ketika hewan itu terbang pergi, si biru mengeluarkan bentuk kekecewaannya dengan tangisan. Kecewa karena tangannya yang pendek tak bisa menangkap makhluk itu lagi.

Himuro tersenyum keibuan.

Diambilnya tubuh kecil itu kemudian ia dekap dalam pelukkan hangat. Tepukan kecil di punggung sang bayi, mampu menghentikan tangisnya.

"Jangan begitu, Tetsuya. Kupu-kupu juga butuh kebebasan." Pemuda itu menceramahinya setelah keadaan Tetsuya lebih tenang.

 _Azure_ yang masih berlinang air mata menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

Merasa gemas, Himuro mendekatkan wajahnya. Ujung hidung saling menempel. Tangan mugil menepuk-nepuk pipi lawannya.

"Kau manis sekali," gumamnya.

" _Anoo …_ Maaf … tapi apa yang ingin kau lakukan ke anakku- _ssu_?" Kise hadir dengan samaran wanitanya. Muka agak garang tertera dari pemilik iris madu begitu melihat target kesayangannya terlalu dekat dengan orang asing yang diduga komplotannya Akashi Seijuurou.

Himuro menatap Kise dari bawah sampai atas.

"Maaf, apa anda bilang tadi kalau dia anak anda?" tanya Himuro sopan namun kental dengan nada curiga.

Anggukan mantap diberikan sebagai jawaban.

Tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Tetsuya menatap Kise dan Himuro secara bergantian. Bibir si bayi bergerak, ingin mengeluarkan ocehan kecil. Namun urung begitu merasakan ada aura tak sedap di sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh saya tanya identitas anda? Maaf tapi saya patut untuk curiga." Himuro menatap lawannya dengan percaya diri.

Namun di sisi lain, Kise tak gentar. Ia sama pdnya dengan orang ini. Jangan remehkan divisi khusus, ya, kalau alat bantu penyamarannya saja tak lengkap.

Tangan putih mulus mengorek isi tas jinjing merah dengan merk tersohor. Selembar kartu pegenal dikeluarkan olehnya. "Ini. Apa perlu aku sekalian menyerahkan akta kelahirannya Tetsuya?"

Himuro menggeleng. Ia membaca dengan cermat kartu pengenal itu. Kise hampir saja menghembuskan napas lega kalau saja pemuda ini tidak kembali membuka suaranya. "Maaf ini palsu. Bukannya saya asal main tuduh. Tapi kartu tanda pengenal ini illegal. Bukan kartu asli yang dikeluarkan oleh negara ini."

Tubuh Kise mendadak kaku.

Lidahnya kelu.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa berhadapan dengan siapa?

Sekutunya Akashi Seijuurou tentulah tidak mempan kalau dikasih trik murahan macam ini!

Kise langsung mengirim kode tanda bahaya ke Aomine lewat jari-jarinya. Himuro mengamati dengan kening berkerut.

"Jangan-jangan anda—"

 _PSSTTT._

Sebuah peluru bius mendarat dengan mulus di tengkuk pemuda berponi panjang.

Dengan sigap, Kise meraih Tetsuya yang masih berada dalam dekapan lemah Himuro.

Mengabaikan gongongan si anjing yang tak suka majikannya dibawa sesuka hati, Kise melenggang pergi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Begitu pula Aomine yang langsung meluncur ke titik temu keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ada apa kau repot-repot menelponku, Imayoshi. Sampai bawa-bawa nama divisi pelangi segala pula. Sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah keluar dari kumpulan makhluk absurd itu." bibir kelebihan gen, kian dimajukan. Nijimura tak henti-hentinya merutuki diri atas kesialan yang menimpanya.

" **Wow, sejak kapan kau keluar?** " pertanyaan dari seberang sana sarat akan nada ejekan.

"Dua bulan yang lalu," jawab Nijimura ketus. "Jadi … ada apa? Berhentilah berbasa-basi!"

Lenggang sejenak, pemuda surai hitam legam itu memfokuskan diri ke arah jalan raya yang agak padat dari pada malam tadi.

" **Apa kau tau Akashi Tetsuya dimana?** "

 _CKIIITTTTT!_

Pedal rem diinjak kuat-kuat. Mobil dibelakangnya memekikkan suara klakson yang sangat nyaring di telinga.

" **Halo, Nijimura-** _ **san**_ **… kau sedang tidak terkena kecelakaan, kan?"**

Napas ditarik dalam-dalam, kemudian dikeluarkan perlahan. Objek yang menjadi penyebab tragedi ini dibuang ke jok sebelah yang kosong. Kaca mobil dibuka setengahnya, Nijimura melongokan sebagian kepalanya. "HOY SIALAN! KALAU BELOK KASIH LAMPU SEIN DULU DONG, ANJ*NG!"

Pengemudi mobil di depannya mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan mengeluarkan lengan kanannya dari kaca jendela mobilnya, dan tak lama melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Nijimura mendengus kesal.

Mobil sedan hitam kembali meluncur dengan bebas di jalan raya, tangan kirinya mengambil ponsel di atas jok. "Oh, halo lagi, Imayoshi Shouichi. Kalau kau juga tahu dimana keberadaan Akashi Tetsuya, maka dengan senang hati aku akan mencabut surat penggeledahan Interpol ."

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang dari kantor dan misi perburuan Akashi Tetsuya, niatnya, sih, tim Rakuzan ingin menyampaikan kabar terkini ke sang bos. Tapi mereka malah dikejutkan oleh penemuan paling spektakuler dari dalam kotak pos rumah si majikan.

"Bagaimana, nih, Reo- _nee_? Mereka minta tebusan lagi." Hayama gemetar takut.

Mibuchi mengencangkan cengkramannya pada surat kaleng itu. "Sialan, tebusannya kebebasan kita lagi. Ini apa-apaan sih, kita kan orang baik-baik. Kenapa harus menyerahkan diri ke polisi segala coba? Memangnya kita habis ngapain? Bunuh orang?"

"Mentang-mentang Akashi setengah psikopat, bukan berarti benar-benar ada nyawa yang melayang, kan? Sampai sekarang belum ada, tuh, yang kena tancap guntingnya tepat di kepala atau jantung," timpal Nebuya.

Dua entitas lain mengangguk kompak.

"Tapi kan kalau menyangkut Tetsuya, lain lagi ceritanya." Mibuchi menyibak poni-poni nakalnya yang mengganggu pemandangan.

"Benar juga … tadi malam Akashi bilang kalau dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan berapa mayat yang akan kita tumpuk demi keselamatan Tetsuya." Hayama Kotarou, dengan tampang polosnya menyebar aib Akashi begitu saja. Untung tidak ada yang dengar selain duo mahluk absurd seperjuangannya .

"Kalau masalah itu, mah, beda lagi! Aku juga pasti akan membunuh jika diperlukan!" Raut pemuda melambai berubah menjadi sangat ganas. Membuat dua lainnya bergidik takut. "Sialan. Kenapa harus pakai Tetsuya segala, sih. Dasar pecundang!"

Baru saja Mibuchi mengutuk, sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah dengan _body_ agak ringsek menyelonong masuk. Seijuurou keluar dengan mood yang jauh dari kata baik. "Akashi!" panggilnya.

Tatapan heterokom yang liar menyambut kedatangan pria rambut sebahu. "Ada apa?" desisan penuh racun kasap mata terucap. Mibuchi tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Ini." Tangan gemetar menyerahkan amplop dan selembar kertas.

 _ **Akashi Tetsuya ada pada kami. Jika kau ingin ia bebas, serahkan dirimu ke polisi dan akui segala kejahatanmu. Jika tidak, jangan harap kau masih bisa lihat bayi ini di Jepang. Batas waktu jam empat sore hari ini!**_

Lembaran kertas tak berdosa terkoyak seketika.

Pintu tunggangan mewah kembali dibating dari dalam setelah sang pemilik kembali masuk dan membawa kereta baja itu melintasi jalan raya.

Mibuchi menghela napas sejenak, melepaskan tekanan batin yang melanda. ponsel dalam saku ia rogoh. "Mayuzumi- _san_ … Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

" **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya. Tadi aku kembali lagi ke tempat penyalur** _ **babysitter**_ **itu. Dan kau harus tahu, ternyata tempat tersebut telah kosong selama tiga bulan. Wow."**

"Sepertinya mereka adalah agen yang menyamar. Pernah dengar divisi pelangi?"

Di seberang sana, dahi Mayuzumi mengkerut. " **Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"**

"Karena mereka lah yang menculik Tetsuya."

" **Apa itu salah satu musuhnya Akashi?** "

"Sepertinya begitu. Mereka akan mengembalikan Tetsuya kalau Akashi mau menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke polisi."

" **Kenapa Akashi harus menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Memangnya ia salah apa?** "

Mibuchi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kayak tidak tahu saja kelakuan bosmu itu gimana. Ya, tidak salah lah kalau banyak orang yang benci ataupun salah paham kepadanya."

" **Ya sudah. Aku akan kembali ke kantor. Akan kubongkar mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya."**

" _Good Luck,_ Mayuzumi- _san._ "

Sambungan diputus oleh pemuda kelabu.

Mibuchi memutar tubuhnya dan menatap dua kawannya. "Kita kembali ke kantor."

"Dengan taksi itu lagi, Reo- _nee_?"

"Memangnya ada mobil lain di sini."

Nebuya mengusap tengkuknya agak kasar. "Tahu begitu aku gak bakal kasih pinjam mobilku," gumamnya kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine dan Kise masuk ke dalam mobil _van_ itu dengan napas terengah.

Kagami yang tadinya sedang bersantai dengan segelas kopi hitam sembari membaca Koran, langsung terperanjat kaget begitu mobil tumpangannya bergoyang, dinaiki duo makhluk absurd.

"Halo, Tetsuya," sapa Kagami begitu melihat bayi mungil dalam dekapan wanita jadi-jadian dari kaca spion.

"Oican!" Tetsuya bertepuk tangan girang.

"Cepatlah, Kagami! Siapa tahu orang itu akan menyusul!" Aomine panik. Sesekali kepalanya menengok ke belakang, memantau keadaan.

"Iya, iya, sabar dikit, kek!" mesin mobil dinyalakan.

Aomine dan Kise menghembuskan napas lega ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

"Aomine _cchi._ Kabari Momoi _cchi_ dan Midorima _cchi_. Bilang kalau Tetsuya _cchi_ sudah ketemu dengan selamat- _ssu_!" ujar Kise yang masih setia bermain dengan Tetsuya yang ada di pangkuannya.

Pemuda _tan_ mengangguk. Kemudian mengaktifkan ponselnya, menghubungi si gadis kembang gula dan pemimpin surai lumut.

"Kagami _cchi_ , bisa cepat sedikit tidak?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Kise?"

Wanita jejadian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sosok mungil yang memasang tampang tak berdosa. "Tetsuya _cchi poop-ssu_ …."

"Ew …!" Dengan kompak, pemuda berbadan kekar membuka kaca jendela mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau dibilang kencan, sih … ini jelas bukan kencan. Hanya kamuflase demi memantau keadaan.

Di sebuah _café_ klasik tepat di seberang gedung perkantoran milik Akashi Seijuurou, dua insan—yang salah satunya kena tancap panah _cupid_ —bercengkrama dengan mesra meskipun yang satunya lagi hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Akashi Tetsuya sudah ketemu, _nanodayo_. Kata Aomine, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju markas," ujar Midorima.

Sembari menyeruput es kopinya, Takao berpangku dagu di atas meja. "Walau cuman bohongan, Shin- _chan_ tidak bisa apa lebih romantis sedikit? Bosan tahu, dari tadi ngomonginnya pekerjaan mulu," gerutunya dengan bibir mengkerucut ke depan.

"Kita sedang dalam misi, Bakao. Lagi juga apa yang kau harapkan? Makan satu spageti bersama terus ciuman di akhir?"

"Ah! Bagus juga, tuh, Shin- _chan_!" Tangan kanan diangkat tinggi, memanggil pramusaji yang berada di dekat meja kasir.

Midorima menjewer telinga Takao. Duh, bisa mati berdiri ia kalau begini terus. "Aku cuman bercanda, _nanodayo_! Kau mau kudepak keluar dari misi ini?"

"Ish, Shin- _chan_ geer. Siapa juga yang mau pesan spageti!"

Pramusaji yang dipanggil Takao sampai di meja keduanya. Pemuda surai raven membuka buku menu. "Es kacang merahnya dua," pesannya.

Setelah mencatat pesanan Takao, pramusaji itu pergi.

Midorima memandang lawannya sinis. "Bercandamu tak lucu, _nanodayo._ "

Kekehan geli keluar dari mulut Takao. "Kalau mau pesan spageti, pesan saja sendiri! Hahahaha."

Mendecak kesal, iris _zamrud_ dilarikan ke bangunan seberang. Alisnya menanjak naik begitu melihat sebuah taksi yang masuk ke dalam area parkir.

 _Earphone_ di atas meja ia pasang, ponsel canggih diotak-atik.

 _Camera_ dan alat penyadap yang dipasang Kagami dan Aomine mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Momoi, Kise, Kagami, Aomine, dan Murasakibara, mengenakan masker, sarung tangan, dan kacamata _lab_ hanya untuk mengganti popok seorang Akashi Tetsuya.

"Siapa yang mau ganti popoknya, Aomine- _kun_?" Momoi melirik rekan-rekannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau saja, Satsuki. Mengganti popok bayi kan pekerjaannya perempuan."

Momoi mencubit lengan pemuda _ireng_. Enak saja, giliran hal kayak gini aja langsung diskriminasi _gender_. Memangnya mereka sendiri ga pernah membersihkan ampas masing-masing?

Tangisan Tetsuya pecah karena si bayi sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan popoknya. Tak mau berdebat, Momoi terpaksa mengalah.

"Ki- _chan_ , popok barunya." Si gadis mengadahkan tangan kanannya.

Dari kejauhan, Kise men _shoot_ popok baru itu. dan mendarat dengan mulus di tempat tujuan. Tangan Momoi dengan terampil mengganti popok kotor dengan yang baru. Kemudian mengemasnya ke dalam kantung plastik hitam.

Tangis Tetsuya tak kunjung berhenti setelah popoknya diganti. Momoi menduga pangeran kecil ini sedang kelaparan.

"Kagamin, tolong buatkan susunya Tetsu- _chan_ ," pemuda alis cabang mengangguk lalu melenggang dengan santai ke dapur. "Dan Aomine- _kun,_ " DEMI TUHAN! BARU KALI INI AOMINE BERGIDIK MELIHAT SENYUM TERAMAT MANIS YANG DILEMPARKAN OLEH MOMOI! "Tolong bersihkan sisanya. Jangan lupa buang popok kotornya, ya."

Kise tertawa lepas.

Sementara Aomine merutuki kesialannya. Kenapa dari banyak pekerjaan, hanya dirinyalah yang harus terpilih untuk menjalankan pekerjaaan kotor—dalam makna denotatif—ini.

Payung dekat pintu keluar diambil kasar. Aomine mencoba untuk membawa kantung terkutuk itu dengan perantara gagang payung.

 _Duh, pak, lebay sekali._

 **.**

 **.**

Himuro Tatsuya terbangun setelah mendengar gonggongan Nigou.

"Tetsuya?" Kepala berhelai hitam menengok kanan-kiri, mencari sosok mungil biru langit. Namun nihil.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kemudian menenangkan Nigou yang dari tadi terikat di tiang lampu taman. Setelahnya, ia melepaskan kalung tali—yang tadi dibeli olehnya di toko hewan peliharaan—yang mengekang _Siberian husky_ itu langsung berlari menuju lapangan parkir dan mengejarnya dari belakang.

Tapi ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, keduanya sudah kehilangan jejak.

"Sial!"

Himuro tak tahu mengapa ia bisa kecolongan seperti ini. Padahal biasanya, ia adalah orang yang cepat tanggap dan peka dengan lingkungan sekitar. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia tak menyadari kejahatan yang terjadi di sekitarnya?

Mana ada balita yang bermain sendiri di tengah kota seperti tadi tanpa ada orang yang mencarinya? Seharusnya ia sadar, kalau Tetsuya adalah korban penculikan yang berhasil meloloskan diri!

Tak menyerah, keduanya terus mencari hingga masing-masing memilih rute yang berbeda.

Karena terlalu panik, Himuro tak menyadari lampu penyebrangan sudah berubah menjadi merah.

 _TIIINNNN!_

"WOY SIALAN! MAU MATI, YA?!" pengemudi sedan hitam mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya dari kaca jendela.

Niat hati Himuro ingin membalas cacian orang itu. tapi yang ada ia malah dibuat melongo hingga terpaku di tempat. "Shuu- _chan_?" tanyanya.

Tersadar namanya dipanggil, Nijimura mengamati sosok yang berdiri di depan mobilnya dari atas ke bawah. "Tatsuya? Kenapa kau—Hei! Jangan asal masuk mobil orang sembarangan!"

Kursi penumpang samping pengemudi ditempati oleh pemuda raven itu. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan suara nyaring klakson di belakang mereka.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mencari orang," ujar Himuro langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk. Pekerjaan baruku jadi taruhannya."

Wajah Himuro memelas, "Tolonglah, Shuu. Ada anak yang diculik tepat di depan mataku. Kau tidak kasian apa?"

Mendecih kesal, pedal gas diinjak kuat-kuat pada detik terakhir lampu hijau sebelum berubah menjadi merah. "Kau sendiri tidak kasihan padaku kalau aku dipecat lagi, hah? Lagian, sejak kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Kau bisa saja kembali ke pekerjaanmu yang lama dengan mudah. Tapi ini masalah serius, lho, Shuu. Bagaimana kalau anak itu dijual ke luar negeri? Kau tidak kasihan sama orangtuanya?"

"Demi Tuhan, Tatsuya, aku tidak peduli! Aku juga sedang mencari orang. Dikira mudah apa mencari bayi umur delapanbelas bulan di tengah kota begini?"

"Tunggu," Himuro menatap Nijimura dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau sedang mencari bayi juga? Siapa namanya?"

"Juga?" Nijimura melirik sekilas lawannya. Himuro mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. "Kalau tidak salah … Akashi Tetsuya—"

"PUNYA FOTONYA TIDAK?!"

Tangan kiri Nijimura merogoh saku kemeja. Selembar foto dikeluarkan kemudian diserahkan ke Himuro.

"Aku juga sedang mencari anak ini, Shuu! Dia diculik tepat di depan mataku!"

Pedal Rem diinjak tiba-tiba. Mobil itu ditepikan di salah satu kawasan pertokoan. "Tunggu. Kau bilang anak ini diculik?"

"Iya. Tepat di depan mataku."

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rupa penculiknya?"

Lenggang sejenak, pemuda yang lama menetap di Amerika itu mengais-ais memorinya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kalau tidak salah ... penampilannya, sih, wanita. Dia mengaku sebagai ibunya Tetsuya. Saat aku minta kartu identitasnya yang ternyata palsu, tahu-tahu aku malah ditembak dengan peluru bius," jelasnya.

Surai hitam legam diacak kasar. "Penampilan fisiknya! Bukan kejadiannya, Tatsuya!"

Himuro memasang tampang polos tak berdosa. "Iya, penampilannya sih seperti wanita. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu ramping, rambut dan warna matanya kuning cerah. Dia juga pakai suffix - _ssu_ di akhir kalimatnya."

Roda kemudi yang tak bersalah menjadi sasaran amarah. "Sial! Mereka buat ulah lagi ternyata!" desis Nijimura.

"Mereka?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak buahmu sedang menyelidiki penculiknya," ujar Imayoshi begitu melihat Seijuurou masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Baguslah. Mereka tanggap cepat juga, toh," iris heterokom dilarikan ke monitor yang ada di depannya. "Jadi bagaimana? Sudah dapat hasil?"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kinerja anak buahmu sendiri?"

"Bukannya tidak percaya. Tapi aku ingin hasil yang lebih valid. Kau kan yang lebih paham seluk beluk kelompok itu."

Imayoshi melepas kacamatanya sejenak, kemudian memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya. "Nijimura Shuuzo, pimpinan dari kelompok itu sudah mengundurkan diri beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dapat diperkirakan bahwa pimpinannya yang baru adalah salah satu dari anak buahnya. Mereka bukan lembaga pemerintahan, hanya semacam detektif swasta yang kadang dimintai tolong oleh pihak berwajib."

"Jadi, kau mau bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang meminta mereka menculik anakku supaya aku bisa masuk penjara, begitu?" Seijuurou mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Tidak. Bisa jadi mereka melakukannya karena inisiatif sendiri."— _dasar kumpulan orang bodoh. Tidak sayang nyawa apa, sampai-sampai rela mengumpan diri pada rajanya iblis?_

Seijuurou memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

Imayoshi menghembuskan napas lega.

Akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari iblis merah kecil yang rajin memaksa orang.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, tim Rakuzan yang sudah lengkap personilnya, langsung mengotak-atik komputer canggih milik perusahaan mereka.

"Ketemu? Posisi mereka?" Mibuchi yang dari tadi berada di belakang menjadi pengawas ketiga rekannya, langsung tanggap cepat ketika Hayama berusaha membobol server milik musuh.

"Ketemu, sih. Tapi agak susah. Kayaknya mereka juga punya _hacker_ handal. Dari tadi banyak halangannya mulu. Padahal kita sudah pakai _backdoor."_ Pemuda bergigi gingsul mulai menunjukkan kelincahan jari jemarinya di atas _keyboard_.

Nebuya dan Mayuzumi berhenti dari pekerjaan mereka dan memperhatikan rekannya.

"Kalau sudah pegang komputer, canggih juga kau!" puji Nebuya kagum.

Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Gimana? Bisa dibobol?" tanya Mibuchi yang kian penasaran.

"Data kita sudah banyak yang bocor ternyata. Sialan, mereka juga punya orang hebat. Jangan remehkan aku, ya, orang asing- _san_." Hayama mengerahkan konsentrasi penuh hingga mengabaikan kawan-kawannya.

"Jangan ganggu dia dulu, Mibuchi. Biarkan ia berperang dengan lawan kita di luar sana." Hiperbolis memang, tapi ucapan Mayuzumi itu mendapat persetujuan dari dua kawannya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana Momoi _cchi_? mereka sudah berhasil menemukan kita yaa- _ssu_?" Nada yang Kise lontarkan kental akan rasa khawatir. Sambil menggendong sosok mungil secerah lazuardi, pemuda pirang itu mengamati dengan serius gadis surai kembang gula yang sedang tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

"Lumayan, nih, Ki- _chan._ Dari tadi kita dibobol terus. Padahal aku sudah memperkuat dinding pengamannya, tapi bisa ditembus dengan cepat." Bunyi jemari yang beradu dengan papan _keyboard_ terdengar meriah.

"Aomine _cchi,_ kau jaga Tetsuya _cchi_ sini. Biar aku yang bantu Momoi _cchi_."

Tanpa menoleh, Aomine menolak tegas. "Ogah. Nanti kalau dia _poop_ lagi gimana? Aku gamau main kotor-kotoran." Pemuda _tan_ itu menatap serius layar monitor di hadapannya.

"Murasakibara _cchi,_ deh. Mau tukeran tidak- _ssu_?"

Kepala lavender menggeleng cepat. Mulutnya yang tersumpal permen lollipop enggan mengeluarkan suara.

Kise mendengus kesal. Manik madunya beralih ke pemuda terakhir yang tersisa, Kagami. "Kalau Kagami _cchi_?"

" _Pass._ Lagi nanggung. Kalau kutinggal, Momoi dan yang lain bisa kesulitan."

"Makanya _-ssu_ , biar aku saja yang membantu Momoi _cchi_!" Kise gemas. Padahal dirinya lebih paham ilmu komputer ketimbang mengurus bayi—yang menggemaskan ini.

Tetsuya paham dengan kegelisahan paman pirangnya. Tangan mungil mengelus lembut pipi pemuda itu. _azure_ cerah menyambut kedatangan sepasang iris madu.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ …," adegan tatap menatap itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Kise seolah tenggelam dalam tatapan maut si bocah biru. " _KAWAAAIII-SSU_!"

Sebuah kotak tisu mendarat mulus di kepala pemuda pirang.

"BERISIK! Lebih baik kau ajak dia tidur sana!" Aomine—si pelaku pelemparan kotak tisu—jengkel setengah mati. Konsentrasinya jadi terganggu karena suara nyaring Kise barusan.

"Ki- _chan,_ ingat! Jangan sampai kecolongan lagi, ya!" timpal Momoi.

Bibir Kise mengkerucut kesal. Terpaksa menurut, kaki pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Tetsuya yang masih belum bisa membaca keadaan sekitar, hanya bisa memasang wajah lugu.

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima berhenti mengamati ponsel pintarnya yang ada di atas meja, ketika ponselnya yang lain yang masih berada dalam saku bergetar.

Dilihatnya layar ponsel keluaran lama dengan kening berkerut. "Ngapain Nijimura- _senpai_ nelpon, _nanodayo_?"

Takao yang hanya mengaduk-aduk gelas es kacang merahnya langsung bereaksi mendengar nama mantan pimpinannya disebut. "Nijimura- _senpai_? Mana Shin- _chan_ , sini biar aku lihat!" dengan paksa, ia merebut benda itu dari tangan Midorima.

"Ish, Bakao! Kalau lewat dari dering ketiga, kita bisa dihukum, _nanodayo_!" si surai lumut kembali mengambil ponselnya. Takut dengan hukuman yang selalu diobral oleh sang lawan di luar sana.

"Shin- _chan_ bodoh ya? Kan kau sekarang ketuanya!"

Midorima terpaku. _Betul juga, ya?_ gumamnya dalam batin.

Panggilan itu kemudian berakhir karena didiamkan selama beberapa saat. Dua insan absurd di dalam _café_ langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

Namun tak lama, ponsel lain—yang tadinya dipakai Midorima untuk mengintai—berdering juga.

"Jawab, nih, Takao." Benda keluaran baru dengan spesifik terbaik dilempar seenaknya. Untung mendarat dengan mulus, coba kalau jatuh ke lantai kemudian rusak, kan mubazir.

"Idih, Shin- _chan_ saja lah. Shin- _chan_ kan yang ditelpon," Ponsel kembali dilempar kemudian jatuh di pangkuan si hijau. "buruan, keburu dering ketiga!"

Sambil mendecak kesal, tombol terima digeser dengan ibu jari. " _Moshi-mos—"_

" **Halo,** _ **kouhai**_ **."** Suara teramat _merdu_ milik Nijimura menyapa pendengaran Midorima.

Meskipun jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan keringat dingin membanjiri hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya, nada bicaranya ia jaga agar tetap datar seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. "Ada apa, Nijimura- _senpai_?"

Takao berusaha menguping dengan menempelkan telinganya ke sisi belakang ponsel itu.

" **Oh, ya, kau tahu, saat ini aku sedang sial. Sangat sial. Bisakah aku meminta** _ **bantuan**_ **kalian?** "

Midorima menelan salivanya. "Bantuan apa, yaa, _senpai_?"

" **Apa kalian tahu, bayi bernama Akashi—"**

"TIDAK! KAMI TIDAK TAHU, _NANODAYO!_ NGOMONG-NGOMONG, KAMI SEDANG SIBUK SEKARANG. _SENPAI_ BISA TELEPON LAGI NANTI!"

Cepat-cepat, tombol akhiri ia tekan.

Tanpa mematikan daya, _casing_ ponsel dilepas. _Sim card_ yang malang harus berhenti bekerja setelah dicelupkan dengan sengaja ke dalam gelas berisi es kacang merah.

"Kita pindah lapak sekarang, _nanodayo_!" perintah Midorima.

Takao mengangguk, menuruti.

Beberapa lembar uang ditinggalkan begitu saja di atas meja.

Namun ketika keduanya sampai di pintu keluar, jantung mereka serasa dilepas paksa.

Midorima dan Takao mati-matian merapal doa dalam batin, berharap mereka masih dapat melihat mentari esok.

"Sibuk, ya?" Di depan sana, Nijimura Shuuzo berdiri dengan lengan bersilang di depan dada. Tak lupa, senyuman yang amat familiar oleh kedua agen itu, menghiasi parasnya yang menawan.

Serentak, dua makhluk yang nyalinya sedang menciut, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kaki dimajukan selangkah. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Nijimura menjewer keduanya. Kemudian menyeret paksa orang-orang itu ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di seberang _café_.

Di dalamnya, Himuro Tatsuya sudah menunggu di kursi pengemudi.

Takao, Nijimura, dan Midorima, duduk berdampingan di jok penumpang belakang.

"Sekarang, tunjukkan padaku tempat dimana kalian menyekap bayi itu!"

Midorima menggeleng cepat.

Nijimura kian mengencangkan jewerannya.

"Di—di kontrakkan _senpai_ yang dulu, _nanodayo_."

Iris abu-abu Nijimura melebar. Sial! Kenapa setelah ia keluar, kelakuan anak buahnya makin absurd gini, sih!

Sebuah mobil yang keluar dari gedung perusahaan Akashi Seijuurou, menarik perhatian Midorima.

"CEPAT _SENPAI!_ KALAU TIDAK TETSUYA DICULIK LAGI, _NANODAYO!_ "

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Himuro panik yang seraya menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat.

"Cepatlah! Ada orang lain yang sedang mengincar bayi itu juga!" ujar Midorima lagi.

Nijimura gagal paham dengan situasi yang terjadi. "Ada orang lain?"

Pemuda surai lumut mengangguk mantap.

"Siapa?"

"Anak buahnya Akashi Seijuurou!"

 _CKIITTTT!_

Sedan hitam yang ditumpangi berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan. Midorima mendecak kesal karena

"Tunggu. Apa hubungan Tetsuya dengan Akashi?" tanya Himuro heran.

Kening Nijimura mengkerut. "Lah, memangnya kau tidak tahu apa nama belakang Tetsuya?"

Himuro menggeleng.

"Nama lengkap Tetsuya itu Akashi Tetsuya. Kurasa Akashi Seijuurou itu ayahnya—"

"Ayah angkat, _nanodayo_ ," potong Midorima. "Akashi yang mengadopsi Tetsuya. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Kenal Akashi Seijuurou?"

Takao yang dari tadi hanya komat-kamit, menyolek lengan Midorima.

"Dia itu teman bisnisnya Akashi, Shin- _chan,_ " bisiknya lirih, seolah tak punya semangat hidup.

"Maksudmu?"

Takao melirik Himuro ragu. "Dia orang yang ditemui Akashi di Hongkong kemarin."

"HAAAHHH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Duh! Kalau nyetir yang benar, dong, Gorila. Tidak tahu apa aku sedang ngapain?!" gerutu Hayama dari balik laptopnya.

Nebuya berusaha untuk menulikan pendengarannya. Persetan para penumpangnya itu merasa nyaman atau tidak. Yang pasti ia harus cepat-cepat sampai tujuan! Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menjamin keselamatan para penumpangnya.

"Mayuzumi- _san,_ kau sudah menghubungi Akashi? Sudah mengirim alamat koordinatnya, kan?" tanya Mibuchi yang duduk di sebelah Hayama.

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Barusan dia tanya, kau sudah bisa membobol servernya belum, Hayama?"

"Belum. Selain koordinat lokasi, belum ada yang bisa dibobol. Untung saja mereka belum tahu kalau kita sedang menuju ke sana." Sambil mengotak-atik laptop metalik yang ada di pangkuannya, Hayama mengacak kasar rambutnya.

Ia stress. Kenapa dari tadi banyak sekali protokol-protokol yang menyulitkannya sih? Sepertinya Hayama sudah meremehkan lawannya.

Banyak virus yang masuk ke dalam laptopnya. Dan Hayama terpaksa menghapusnya satu persatu.

Nebuya banting setir ke kanan.

seluruh penumpangnya oleng ke kiri.

Nebuya banting setir ke kiri,

Semuanya oleng ke kanan.

"Sialan kau, Gorila! Kalau nyetir yang benar, dong!"

 _Mouse wireless_ mendarat dengan mulus di kepala maniak otot.

Dua manusia yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

 **.**

 **.**

Bingung karena makhluk mungil itu tak mau ditidurkan, Kise terpaksa mengajaknya bermain-main di ruang tengah.

Keempat rekannya yang lain masih sibuk berkutat dengan komputer.

Sementara Midorima dan Takao belum mengontaknya sama sekali.

Firasat Kise jadi tak enak.

Bagaimana kalau Akashi Seijuurou itu sudah tahu keberadaan anaknya? Lalu datang menjemput bayi mungil ini dan memasukkan dirinya beserta teman-temannya ke jeruji besi?

Pokoknya Kise tidak mau dipisahkan dengan Tetsuya!

Entitas mungil di pangkuannya, dipeluk posesif.

"Oican?" Tetsuya menatap bingung pemuda kuning itu

Kise membalas dengan tatapan memelas. "Tetsuya jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan oican dan yang lainnya."

 _Azure_ terpaku pada sepasang madu yang mulai berlinang air mata.

"Jangan pergi," helaian biru muda dikecup. "Nanti oican sedih. Oican kesepian."

Tetsuya menghapus lelehan air mata Kise dengan telapak tangannya.

Kise mengulum senyum tipis.

Namun senyumnya mendadak lenyap ketika pintu depan dibuka tiba-tiba.

"TETSUYA!"

Tersangka utamanya adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah mencolok.

Siap siaga karena mendengar alarm bahaya, empat rekan dari balik layar langsung tanggap cepat mengambil segala senjata terdekat.

Aomine dengan senapan biusnya.

Kagami dengan tongkat bisbol.

Murasakibara dengan raket nyamuk listrik.

Dan terakhir Momoi dengan papan _keyboard._

Kise langsung cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik punggung kawannya sembari mendekap erat Tetsuya.

Seijuurou melangkah maju, mendekati kelompok pelangi dengan tatapan garang.

"Kembalikan Tetsuya sekarang juga!" perintahnya tegas.

Kise menggeleng, ia mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak yang mulai dikikis oleh Seijuurou.

Iris heterokom berkilat murka. Jajaran pelangi minus hijau diam-diam bergetar takut.

"Akashi!" pasukan Rakuzan datang beberapa saat kemudian, lengkap dengan senjata sungguhan yang mematikan.

Mibuchi dengan pistol laras panjang.

Hayama dengan berbagai geranat.

Dan Mayuzumi dengan sebilah katana.

Nebuya dengan tangan kosong—tapi ia mampu menjatuhkan banyak lawan.

Sungguh, pertarungan yang tak imbang.

"Itu Tetsuya!" Hayama menunjuk sosok mungil yang ada di antara kumpulan pelangi.

Tatapan Seijuurou menyorot lurus ke arah yang ditunjuk Hayama. "Serahkan Tetsuya, sekarang!" perintah itu mengalun dengan nada datar. Namun aura yang ditebarkan tak sedatar suaranya.

Seijuurou maju selangkah lagi.

Kelompok itu mundur selangkah.

Namun ketika Seijuurou kian maju, mereka diam bergeming.

Karena di belakang mereka semua ada dinding yang membatasi.

Semuanya sudah terpojok.

"Serahkan sekarang!" Seijuurou mengadahkan tangan. Dengan kompak, kumpulan pelangi menggeleng.

Pintu depan kembali dibuka dengan kasar. " _Minna_!" Midorima panik begitu melihat para kawannya sudah terpojok.

Pemuda surai lumut itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau kah pemimpin mereka?" Seijuurou memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Midorima.

Pemilik surai hijau mengangguk mantap. "Lepaskan teman-temanku!"

Seringaian terpatri dari pemilik surai merah. "Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan Tetsuyaku!"

Midorima menolak. "Kau harus menjebloskan dirimu dulu ke penjara, Akashi! Akui saja seluruh kesalahanmu, maka kami akan membebaskan anakmu!"

"Untuk apa aku masuk penjara sementara aku saja sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa?"

"Bohong- _ssu_! Kau kan bos _yakuza_! Pasti terlibat dengan jalur perdagangan illegal atau barang-barang terlarang!" timpal Kise yang langsung disetujui oleh kelompok pelangi.

"Memangnya ada bukti kalau aku melakukan itu, huh?" Seijuurou membalas dengan penuh percaya diri.

Midorima ragu. Mereka memang tidak memiliki bukti apapun. "Ti—tidak ada sih tapi—"

"Lupakan saja," Himuro, Takao, dan Nijimura masuk ke dalam markas itu. "Kelompok Akashi bukan kelompok yang seperti kau pikirkan," ujar Himuro.

"Himuro Tatsuya. Jangan-jangan kau—"

"Bukan, Mibuchi- _san_. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku hanya orang yang tidak sengaja terlibat dengan masalah ini. Kalau tidak percaya kau boleh tanya nona atau sekarang mungkin tuan pirang yang ada di belakang sana," jawabnya jujur.

"Bohong, aku tidak percaya! Bisa saja kalian melenyapkan barang bukti atau memusnahkan—" Nijimura Shuuzo menepuk pundak Midorima. Menenangkan pemuda hijau itu.

Iris kelabu menatap sepasang _zamrud._ "Apa yang sebenarnya kau incar, Midorima?"

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kuincar?_ Batin Midorima kalut.

Mungkinkah selama ini ia hanya mengejar angin?

"Shin- _chan_ …." panggil Takao lirih.

Sang pemimpin agen divisi khusus menatap rekan-rekannya yang terpojok di seberang sana.

Seijuurou jengkel dengan adegan dramatis yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Cepat serahkan Tetsuya sebelum rumput yang tumbuh di atas kepalamu kucukur habis!"

Midorima menyerah. Mereka sudah tumbang dikalahkan. Bahkan sebelum berperang.

"Kise, serahkan dia!" perintah Midorima.

"Tapi—"

"Serahkan saja sekarang!"

Dengan terpaksa, si pirang keluar dari barisan. Bayi yang ada dalam dekapannya memandang heran sekelilingnya.

"Papa?" tanya Tetsuya bingung.

Seijuurou menerima Tetsuya setelah Kise memberikannya.

Dalam sekejap, iris heterokom berubah warna menjadi sepasang delima.

"Tetsuya."

"Papaaaa."

Ayah dan anak itu melepas rindu dengan saling berpelukan.

"Ayo, pulang." Seijuurou beranjak keluar. Namun Tetsuya malah menangis dengan kencang.

Bingung dengan apa yang menyebabkan anak kesayangannya sedih, Seijuurou berhenti dan memandang anaknya lekat-lekat. "Ada apa, sayang?"

Tetsuya memandang Kise dan kawan-kawannya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau berpisah dengan mereka.

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Tetsuya, tidak boleh! Mereka itu—"

"HUEEEEEE!" tangis Tetsuya makin kencang. Seijuurou kepayahan dalam menenangkan anaknya. Padahal Mibuchi sudah ikut membantu dengan mengalihkan perhatian bayi itu dengan mainan kesayangannya yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Lelah, Seijuurou terpaksa mengalah.

"Dengar," ia berbalik memandang kelompok pelagi dan Midorima serta takao secara bergantian. "Anggap saja ini hukuman bagi kalian karena telah membuat Tetsuyaku seperti ini!"

Masing-masing agen divisi khusus menelan salivanya.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian akan kujadikan _babysitter_ nya Tetsuya," Tersentak kaget, wajah-wajah yang sempat suram berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat. "Tanpa digaji!"

Dan entah bagaimana mereka semua merapalkan terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah mereka tuduh sebagai penjahat yang paling diincar.

Tetsuya mengecup pipi sang ayah, mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa bahasa verbal. Seijuurou tersenyum tulus lalu balas mengecup kening anaknya.

"Dasar, jagoan papa," gumamnya kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pengumuman yang menakjubkan itu, para agen divisi khusus secara serentak mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan mereka. Dan berbondong-bondong pindah ke perusahaannya Akashi.

Nijimura masih ada di sana menyaksikan segalanya.

Termasuk melihat keadaan sang penumpang yang katanya ditawan oleh pemuda maniak otot dan pemuda melambai yang sempat menyekapnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih belum membayar ongkos taksimu, lho," ucap Nijimura ketika ia sudah menerima kembali mobil taksinya.

Mayuzumi mendengus kesal kemudian mengorek sakunya. Dua lembar uang seribu yen ia berikan ke Nijimura.

"Sudah lunas, kan?" tanyanya kesal.

Nijimura menyeringai. "Aku tak butuh ini."

"Hah? Lalu apa yang kau—"

Kepala surai raven didekatkan ke pemuda kelabu yang ada di hadapannya. "Antar aku ke kediaman orang tuamu sekarang."

Mayuzumi menarik dasi yang melingkari leher Nijimura. "Kalau begitu, tolong siapkan tanggalnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Niatnya, saya mau buat beberapa omakenya setelah ini… tapi yaa… nanti saja lah /plak**

 **Ok. Ini absurd parah karena saya buntu banget :"((( bagi kalian pecinta shota!cuya yang menunggu momen fluffy bayi ini, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika chapter kali ini ga sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian :"((( silahkan corat-coret kotak review di bawah *bow***

 **Yaps! Ff ini adalah salah 1 ff challenge dengan prompt : adult!GoMMomo baby sitting kid!kuro. dengan pekerjaan gom yg tak lazim (mafia, assasins, dkk), dan humor, action, fluffy. Yang diberikan oleh kak Furi.**

 **Makasih banget lho buat kak NoVizH19 yg udah membantu ngebeta fic absurd ini :'(( makasih ay :* /plak**

 **Untuk para personil #GerakanAntiPHP, sungguh, kalian luar binasa! Tolong hutang2nya dilunasi dulu yaa *ngasah golok*((FINALLY HUTANG SAYA LUNAZ!))**

 **Sebenernya… saya teh seneng dapet sambutan baik (banget) pada fic kali ini hehe. Terima kasih karena telah mengikuti Tetsuya's days out!**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Scarlet :** Jangan nangis dong scarlet-san :"((( ini udah lanjut kok. Semoga suka ya :")))

 **Nyanko Kawaii :** INI UDAH APDET, LIAA! Maap ngaret banget hehehehehe

 **ChintyaRosita :** Sudah lanjut dek :3 /plak

 **nicisicrita :** aku aja yang nulis diabetes xD jangan gitu :'( nanti klo ga dikasih vanilla shake tetsuya rewel.

 **Ayuni Yuukinojo :** Tetsuya memang imut kok dari sananya xD hati2 lho ya, ganggu dia dikit, bisa ada gunting nyasar.

 **Iftiyan Herliani253 :** aaa terima kasih. Jimayu :3 maaf yaa atas kengaretannya hehehe *bow*

 **Chris :** Tetsu memang kawai kok xD aduh gimana ya? Sok atuh dibaca chap selanjutnya hehehe

 **Kitakore :** iya, memang pada chapter lalu, saya agak ngebut buatnya jadi banyak typo dan penempatan eyd yang kurang pas :"))) tapi untuk chap kali ini, saya usahakan semoga bisa lebih baik lagi hasilnya. Terima kasih, Kitakore-san xD ilmunya sungguh bermanfaat!

 **Zizi Kirahara Hibiki 69 :** Tetsuyanya memang lucu kok dari sananya xD

 **Lisette Lykouleon :** Hay Lisette-san! Sebenarnya pada chap ini diceritain secara implisit (bgt) bagaimana Tetsuya dan Seijuurou bertemu hehehe (pada part kise, aomine, dan kagami itu lho) kalau alesan knp sei mau ngangkat Tetsuya sih… mungkin karena dia imut /plak

 **Rie Lyca :** iya Tetsuya memang imut dari oroknya kok /plak. Ini sudah lanjut kok, Rie-san! Semoga suka wwwww

 **NoVizH19 :** Iya emang terinspirasi dari sono kak. Tapi beda jauh :"((( cuyanya g terlalu kesorot. Iya maafkan daku yg eyd saja masih remed. Tolong ya hutang dilunasi dulu uhukprisonerddkknyauhuk

 **Just-Sky :** jangan gitu atuh kak sky. Tampangnya Tetsuya memang mampu mengalihkan dunia orang disekitarnya xD hehehe sip! Ini chap selanjutnya! Semoga suka!

 **Vanilla Raindrop :** KAK INI FIC CELENGMU LHO! NGAPAIN COBA NGEGUEST PAKE NAMA SAMARAN=_= kalau masalah eyd…. Yaaa tau sendirilah aku gimana :'( ini udah dibantu juga kok sama kak viz btw… **TOLONG YA HUTANGNYA DILUNASI DULU, KAK FURI SHIROGANE YANG FEBELES DAN AWESUM** *ngasah golok*

 **cloudyeye:** Kagami gak terlalu baka supaya kelompok itu punya satu2nya orang yang masih waras xD hehehe Tetsuya ga pergi jauh2 kok. Cuman keliling kota naik delman /plak.

 **siucchi :** MB ITU UDAH TAK SEMPILIN DIKIT MOMEN HAYAMOMO YAAA! SEMOGA PAS DI OMAKE MEREKA BISA MUNCUL! (jangn ditungguin, sayakan orang php)

 **Guest1 :** sudah lanjut kok mb, mz xD

 **Pena biru muda :** AAAAA TERIMA KASIH :"))))) Tetsuya memang dari sononya udah ngegemesin kok hehehe. Ini chap selanjutnya, semoga suka hehehehhe

 **Kynha-Chan :** Sudah lanjut, kouhai! xD /plak

 **Aizawa Ren :** Jangan nangis dong ren :'(( dedek cuya cuman mau jalan2 doang kok :"((( iya ini terinspirasi dari film itu :"))) hehehehe ini lanjutannya. Semoga ren suka mwah /plak

 **shirota strain :** cuya dan nigou selalu berteman /plak. Terima kasih ^^ hehehe

 **Shimotsuki Mika :** terima kasih udah suka, Shimotsuki Mika-san! xD hehehehee maaf yaa kalau ngaret /plak

 **:** sudah lanjut kok xD cuman keliling kota naik delman /g

 **Lhiae932 :** Tetsuya memang sudah lucu dari sononya kok xD sip ini sudah lanjut kok!

 **Riven Eve Akashi :** AAAA THANKS XD

 **AkariHanaa :** sudaaahhh lanjut koookkk xD

 **H520 :** Akashi tanpa Tetsuya sudah sangat stress banget kok itu :'(( smp jadi psikopat /g

 **Megu536 :** Hay megu! Terima kasih banget sudah mau mendukung challenge receh ini :")))) saya akui kalau masalah eyd ataupun diksi saya memang masih amatir. Tapi mungkin ke depannya saya akan menjadi yang lebih baik lagi! Terima kasih banget lho udah suka sama fic ini :"))))) saya sungguh terharu :")))) semoga chap kali ini tidak mengecewakan hehehe

 **Alvia Krisna Ramadhani :** ini sudah lanjut kok :")))) semoga suka!

 **SecretVin137 :** thanks! Semoga suka chapter ini juga yaa xD /plak

 **Kamalia341 :** sudah lanjut kok ini!

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**

 **Salam ketupat dan kue lebaran dari saya,**

 **Hanyo4**


	3. Special Chapter (omake)

**Tetsuya's Days Out!**

 **Special Chapter (Omake)**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Story © Hanyo4**

 **Warn :** Drabble **(ada yang before main story, dan after main story)** , OOC sangat, typo(s), AU!entah dimana, nista parah, seriusan nista banget.

 **Untuk habede entah siapalah itu /plak**

 **.:. HBD Furi Shirogane .:.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Drabble 1 : Awal mula pengintaian.)**

Midorima mendesah frustasi. Surai serupa rumput ia acak kasar. Berkaleng-kaleng minuman es kacang merah kosong, tergeletak bececeran di jok belakang mobilnya. Wajahnya nampak kacau karena kurangnya waktu tidur yang ia punya belakangan ini.

Semua karena pekerjaan sialan yang tak ada habisnya! Entah mengapa, dari sekian banyaknya kasus kejahatan, ia lebih memilih kasus yang ditinggalkan oleh seniornya dahulu—Nijimura Shuuzo. Padahal, Nijimura saja yang punya kemampuan analisis super sudah menyerah menanganinya, tapi ia malah dengan sombongnya mengambil kasus itu, mengikut sertakan kelompok absurd di belakangnya.

Sebagai pentolan tim, Midorima lah yang paling sibuk menjalankan tugasnya. Sementara para kawannya membantu dari belakang. Meskipun takao bersedia membantu, namun berkat harga diri pemuda berkacamata yang terlampau tinggi itu, penawaran menggiurkan ia tolak demi menyelamatkan reputasi kepemimpinan.

Dan di sinilah sekarang ia berakhir, kantor utama yang katanya juga menjadi markas besar bos _yakuza_ yang paling ditakuti seantero Tokyo, gedung Akashi _corp._

Targetnya pemuda merah dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata yang konon keji dan tak berhati, namun sama sekali tidak memiliki catatan kriminalitas apapun.

Huh, dasar kaum borjuis, mereka pasti menyogok aparat hukum dengan tumpukkan kertas bergambar pahlawan nasional!

Maka dari itu, sekarang Midorima bertugas untuk menyingkirkan sampah masyarakat yang sepeti itu. meskipun ia tak digaji lebih, meskipun kelompoknya selalu mendapatkan cemoohan dari orang lain karena kekonyolan mereka, tapi tak apa. Mungkin kalau ia dan kelompoknya berhasil menyelesaikan kasus besar seperti ini, para serigala penggosip itu akan diam.

Ketika maik zamrudnya menatap ke depan, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah keluar dari gerbang gedung.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Midorima langsung malajukan kendaraannya, membuntuti sang target dalam jarak aman yang takkan mungkin disadari.

Setelah berjalan selama setengah jam, mobil yang Midorima ikuti masuk ke dalam sebuah perumahan mewah di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Bangunan tak kalah megah dengan yang lain, menjadi tempat tujuan sang target.

 _Ah, mungkin ini tempat tinggalnya._ Batin Midorima.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman dan membajak _cctv_ lingkungan sekitar, ia melanjutkan pemantauannya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Kedua matanya dapat menangkap sosok tegas Akashi Seijuurou yang bercengkrama lembut dengan sosok biru mungil dalam dekapan.

 _Anaknya kah? Tapi bukannya Akashi Seijuurou belum punya istri?_

Otak ber- _IQ_ tinggi milik Midorima mulai melancarkan analisisnya. Segala macam kemungkinan ada dalam pikirannya.

Demi mengurangi kesalahpahaman, jarak makin dikikis oleh si hijau, beruntung rambut di atas kepalannya tersamarkan dengan semak-semak tinggi yang beralih fungsi menjadi pagar pembatas halaman belakang. Samar-samar, Midorima dapat mendengar suara Akashi dengan nada yang tak biasa—lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Tetsuya sayang papa?" demi Tuhan, Midorima mendengar sosok yang paling disegani di dunia bawah, sedang bertanya dengan nada manja ke bayi di pelukannya.

"Papapa." Bayi itu merespon seadanya. Andai tak ada yang mengganggu pemandangan, mungkin ketua baru divisi pelangi itu dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah 'anak' Akashi Seijuurou.

Percakapan singkat sepihak itu dapat membuahkan sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa Akashi Seijuurou memiliki seorang anak tunggal! Entah anak kandung atau adopsi, Midorima tidak tahu. Tapi ia dapat merasakan perubahan drastis dari sosok yang katanya keji dan mencekam, menjadi lemah lembut.

Ah, mungkin ini yang namanya pepatah, _tampang kayak_ security _, tapi hati Hello Kitty._

Ya memang sih, tampang Akashi Seijuurou kalau sedang gahar mirip _security._

Yang menjaga pintu neraka tentunya.

Demi menjadikan sebuah bukti valid, Midorima sempat mengambil beberapa foto kemesraan ayah-anak itu, kemudian melenggang pergi menuju mobilnya yang diparkirkan di lahan kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang benar, Midorin? Anak ini? Anaknya Akashi yang itu?" tanya Momoi tak percaya.

Midorima mengangguk mantap. Telapak tangan berbalutkan perban di jari, menjadi penopang tubuh di atas meja. "Benar nanodayo. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau anak ini adalah anaknya Akashi Seijuurou! Karena saat aku menginvestigasi, Akashi menyebut dirinya papa saat bersama dengan anak ini!"

Iris merah jambu milik Momoi masih diselimuti rasa ketidakpercayaan. "Kau yakin anak ini bukan termasuk salah satu korban perdagangan manusia yang dijalankan Akashi?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku masih belum yakin kalau Akashi adalah dalang dibalik penjualan manusia di negara ini. Yang aku dengar ia hanya memperjual-belikan senjata secara illegal."

Sang gadis menghembuskan napas sejenak. "Yang kita dengar semua itu hanya kabar burung, Midorin. Belum tentu semuanya benar. Memang sih aku agak curiga kenapa banyak kabar buruk yang memberitakan seputar dirinya di dunia bawah meskipun di dunia atas citranya masih bersih, namanya belum tercoreng tindak kriminalitas apapun." Jelas Momoi sambil memijat pelipis. _Hacker_ cantik ini rupanya masih agak ragu dengan misi barunya.

"Maka dari itu, Momoi. Kita akan mengusutnya. Tapi entah kenapa instingku seolah berkata bahwa orang ini berbahaya. Dan anak yang sedang dalam pelukannya ini mungkin bisa dijadikan kartu as untuk menguak jati diri Akashi Seijuurou yang sebenarnya."

Lenggang sejenak, Momoi tampak sedang berikir menimang-nimang.

Midorima beranjak, kemudian membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang ada di atas meja. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut, kau berhak memilih. Dan hal ini juga akan berlaku ke mereka semua. Mau ikut atau tidak, terserah. Tapi yang aku inginkan hanya satu, aku ingin meminimalisir tindak kejahatan yang ada di kota ini."

Midorima tahu, tidak sepatutnya ia memaksa orang untuk ikut ke dalam misi pilihannya, meskipun ia memiliki titel sebagai ketua yang bisa melakukan apapun. Dan sekarang ia sedang mendalami sebuah kasus absurd yang hanya dilatar belakangi oleh desas-desus dari dunia bawah. Mungkin misi ini adalah misi berbahaya yang bisa menjadi pisau bermata dua.

Sebelum langkah kakinya keluar sempurna dari daun pintu yang terbuka, sebuah suara mengintrupsi dari belakang punggung. "Aku ikut, Midorin. Apapun resikonya, kemi selalu ada di belakangmu."

Sebuah senyuman disunggingkan. Andai harga diri Midorima tak terlalu tinggi, mungkin saat ini ia sedang menangis haru, bahagia. Walaupun absurd, tapi memang solidaritas kawan-kawannya patut diacungi jempol.

Tapi…

Dasar bodoh.

Yang namanya pembela kebenaran, tidak hanya mengadalkan rumor fiksi yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Kesalahan besar dapat terjadi karena sikap yang terlalu naïf, dan pengambilan keputusan yang terlalu sembrono.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(End of Drabble 1)**

* * *

 **(Drabble 2 : Kelanjutan kisah cinta si supir taksi.)**

Nijimura Shuuzo adalah pemuda yang idealis, lebih mengutamakan akal ketimbang hati. Tapi baru pertama kalinya dalam hidup, saat akalnya yang cerdik itu tak bekerja. Logikanya seolah lumpuh tak bersisa.

Mungkin ia takkan pernah menyesali keluar dari divisi pelangi dan beralih profesi menjadi supir taksi kalau penumpangnya bak malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

Ah, meskipun tampangnya sebelas-duabelas dengan pantat panci dan mulutnya setajam belati, tapi Nijimura sudah terlanjur terbuai dengan delusinya yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Mayuzumi ketus. Cangkir teh limun panas ia ambil kemudian isinya diseruput sedikit.

Nijimura mengamati tingkah laku kekasihnya. Sebuah seringaian bak serigala yang menemukan mangsa, terukir di paras tampan. "Ih, kalau lagi ketus imut juga ya." Godanya.

"Wahai tuan supir taksi, jangan macam-macam ya. Aku punya _stun gun_ di sakuku kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Aku punya seperangkat alat BDSM di kamarku kalau kau ingin mencobanya." Nijimura tak gentar untuk menggodanya. Oh lihat, ia berhasi mengubah paras datar itu menjadi kusut seperti kaos yang belum disetrika.

"Tenang saja, aku menguasai bela diri _muay thai_ dan _kickboxing."_ Cangkir teh ditaruh dengan anggun. Manik kelabu kembali beralih pada lawan yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Oh, ternyata kau juga jago bela diri?" puji Nijimura bangga. "Aku juga pemegang sabuk hitam di karate. Mau coba _bergulat_ di atas ranjang?" tawarnya licik.

Mayuzumi mendecih membuang wajah. "Kalau begitu biar kuremukan kebanggaanmu hingga habis tak bersisa."

Nijimura meringis begitu membayangkan hal tersebut. Ah, yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang gila. Saking gilanya, ia sampai rela jadi masokis.

Pemuda surai kelabu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menaruh selembar uang di atas meja. "Mantan ketua divisi pelangi, ataupun supir taksi, semua takkan berguna kalau hanya berani ngomong saja. Sebenarnya, kukira kau akan memberikanku sebuah hiburan lebih."

Mayuzumi hendak berjalan meninggalkan Nijimura di belakang.

"Hei. Aku memang mampu menganalisa masalah, tapi kalau soal perasaan aku masih amatir, nol besar." Teriak Nijimura.

Mayuzumi memutar tubuhnya, menghadap belakang kembali. "Lalu? Masalah?"

Surai hitam diacak kasar. "Tentu saja masalah besar! Katanya kau ingin mengantarku ke kediaman orang tuamu! Lalu kapan? Aku sudah menentukan tanggalnya lho."

Senyum tipis yang teramat langka tercipta di wajah Mayuzumi. Tubuhnya kembali diputar, mengarah ke pintu keluar. "Kalau begitu, berjuanglah." Gumamnya lirih.

Namun Nijimura dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. "Tentu saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(End of Drabble 2)**

* * *

 **(Drabble 3 : Tetsuya dan para pengasuh baru.)**

Entitas biru mungil bergerak ke sana kemari dengan senyuman girang. Sesekali bibir kecilnya mengeluarkan sebuah tawa, mengira orang-orang itu sedang mengajaknya bermain kejar-kejaran, dengan dirinya sebagai target pengejaran.

"Aduh Tetsuya, pakai baju dulu yang benar! Nanti masuk angin." Kagami di belakangnya mengejar sambil membawa selembar pakaian untuk sang tuan muda yang lincah.

"Tetsuyacchi, jangan ke sini dulu, baru dipel. Kagamicchi, main kejar-kejarannya di sana saja, ruangan ini mau dibersihkan dulu." Kise menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian menggedong _baby_ Tetsuya dan menaruhnya kembali di atas karpet besar depan TV di ruang keluarga. Setelahnya, ia kembali membersihkan ruang tamu.

Melihat targetnya sedang terpojok sendirian di atas lahan kosong, Kagami cepat-cepat menghampiri dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Dalam pelukan Kagami, Tetsuya bergerak gelisah sekalipun dirinya sedang dipakaikan baju.

"Iya… iya… aku tahu kau mau bermain. Tapi pakai baju dulu sini. Kalau kau masuk angin, nanti kepala kita yang jadi taruhannya." Meski sempat kerepotan, tapi Kagami berhasil memakaikan bayi itu sebuah piyama berbentuk moster kuning terkenal—pikachu.

Tetsuya mengamati Kagami yang sempat misuh-misuh sendiri. Iris merah marun bertabrakkan dengan kelereng biru muda yang polos. "Kau…" desis Kagami pelan, kemudian…

"MENGGEMASKAN SEKALIIII!" teriaknya.

Tangan kekar memeluk erat sosok mungil Tetsuya. Bayi itu bergerak gelisah. Ia tak mau dipeluk! Ia maunya diajak main kejar-kejaran!

Mungkin karena teriakan Kagami yang menggema hingga ke sudut-sudut tak terjamah rumah megah itu, dalam sekejap, pasukan pelangi sudah berdiri mengelilinginya. Tatapan menusuk keluar dari seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kagamin," panggil Momoi lembut. Tapi begitu Kagami menoleh, yang menyambutnya hanya tampang predator yang haus akan darah mangsanya.

"A—ada apa, Momoi? Kenapa kalian ada di sini semua?" tanya si alis cabang polos.

Aomine dengan kedua lengan yang bersilang depan dada, langsung menatapnya penuh dengan intimidasi. "Lepaskan Tetsu sekarang juga, atau akan kulepaskan satu persatu rambut alismu itu." ancamannya.

Mendeteksi aura berbahaya, Kagami langsung melepaskan sosok mungil dalam pelukannya. Tetsuya yang bebas dari kekangan lengan kekar Kagami, langsung merangkak, melesat mendekati _oican_ berkacamatanya.

"Tetsuya harus tidur nanodayo. Kalau ia tidak tidur sebelum jam dua siang, kita bisa digatung terbalik di depan pintu gerbang," Midorima memungut sosok mungil yang sedang merangkak mendekatinya. Ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kawannya di belakang untuk menidurkan Tetsuya kecil yang rupanya masih belum mengantuk sama sekali. "Murasakibara, tolong buatkan susu untuk Tetsuya." Perintahnya.

"Baik~" jawab si raksasa ungu dengan nada malas. Murasakibara ikut memisahkan diri dari kelompok dam pergi menuju dapur.

Tersisalah kepala kuning, biru tua, merah ombre hitam, dan pink di ruangan itu.

"Apa lagi? Kalian memangnya tidak punya kerjaan apa?" tanya Kagami jengah. Dirinya seperti anak baru yang sedang diospek oleh para senior.

"Kagamicchi curang ssu! Akukan juga ingin memeluk Tetsuyacchi!" teriak Kise tak terima.

"Hei kalian, aku tahu tampang Tetsu memang memikat. Tapi lihat itu," jari telunjuk Aomine menunjuk ke sudut atas ruangan, sebuah cctv bertengger dengan indah. Tak hanya satu, hampir seluruh sudut diisi oleh benda tersebut agar dapat memantau seluruh keadaan yang ada di rumah ini. "Senggol sedikit, bisa kena bacok nanti kita." Ujarnya.

Kagami dan Kise menelan ludah serentak.

"Tahu nih, Ki-chan, Kagamin! Kita ini kan tahanan yang disuruh kerja rodi! Masih untung gak dijebloskan ke jeruji besi. Jangan macam-macam, bisa-bisa ada gunting yang melayang!" Momoi mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Setelah melipat lengan depan dada, gadis itu pergi, melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hoi Satsuki, kau juga kalau kerja yang benar! Jangan pacaran mulu dengan anak buahnya Akashi!" teriak Aomine ketika gadis itu sudah agak jauh dari mereka.

Momoi memutar tubuhnya, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Dai-chan! Siapa yang pacaran sih! Dasar tukang fitnah!" sambil menggerutu, Momoi kembali berjalan.

Kise mengedipkan matanya. "Hee? Momoicchi pacaran dengan Hayama-san?" ah, sepertinya ia sudah ketinggalan banyak gossip akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin akibat terlalu sibuk membersihkan istananya Akashi Seijuurou yang luas?

"Entahlah, aku sering lihat mereka berduaan di depan komputer. Bisa jadikan kalau mereka pacaran?" celetuk si pemuda kulit hitam acuh.

" _Aho!_ Merekakan sama-sama _hacker_ , ya wajarlah kalau sering kerja berdua!" Sebagai kawan yang setia, Kagami menjunjung tinggi yang namanya rasa kepercayaan. Kalaupun memang benar Momoi dan Hayama pacaran, pasti gadis itu akan mengabari mereka kan? Dari pada bergosip seperti ini yang belum tentu kebenarannya, lebih baik menunggu kepastian yang jelas.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Takaocchi ada dimana ya? Kok dari tadi pagi aku tidak lihat dia-ssu?"

"Sepertinya ikut dengan Nebuya-san untuk mengirim beberapa barang." Jawab Kagami.

Lenggang sejenak, tiga perjaka itu malah bersantai-santai di ruang tengah, padahal kawannya yang lain sedang sibuk bekerja. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena,

"Tetsuya… kau dimana? Jangan sembunyi nodayo! Lihat, tuan teddy sedang kesepian." Midorima merangkak-rangkak sambil membawa sebuah boneka beruang, ia memeriksa tiap kolong kursi sofa dan meja demi mencari anak majikannya.

Kening Aomine mengkerut. "Tetsu hilang, Midorima?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menoleh, Midorima masih terus mencari keberadaan sosok mungil yang lolos dari pengawasannya. "Bukan hilang nodayo! Dia mengira kalau kita sedang bermain petak umpet, makanya sekarang ia bersembunyi!"

"Te—Tetsuya harus tidur sebelum jam dua kan?" tanya Kagami takut-takut. Kepala hijau, biru tua, dan kuning mengangguk kompak. "Berarti sebentar lagi dong?" Kagami mengamati jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu lewat limapuluh menit.

Bergegas, keempat pemuda itu berpencar ke segala penjuru ruangan. Momoi dan Murasakibara terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaan mereka lagi demi mencari sang tuan muda yang berhawa keberadaannya setipis angin. Mereka semua takut, kalau di seberang sana, Akashi Seijuurou sedang mengawasi lewat cctv. Kalau ketahuan jam tidur Tetsuya-nya molor, bisa-bisa ada siksaan yang menanti!

Mereka terus mencari hingga rela membongkar lemari, tak peduli dengan keadaan rumah yang sudah rapih setelah sebelumnya sempat dibersihkan oleh keenamnya.

Padahal, Tetsuya kecil kini sedang tertidur pulas sambil mengemut jempolnya di bawah meja kerja sang ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(End of Drabble 3)**

* * *

 **(Drabble 4 : Dongeng sebelum tidur oleh papa.)**

Sesibuk-sibuknya Akashi Seijuurou, ia selalu sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarga kecilnya ini. Tepat saat malam sebelum anaknya tidur, ia akan membacakan sebuah dongeng hingga bayi itu terlelap. Hal ini dilakukan olehnya sejak Tetsuya masih berumur delapan bulan.

Seijuurou pernah membaca sebuah artikel, kalau membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, dapat meningkatkan perkembangan otak anak serta memperkuat ikatan dalam keluarga.

Dulu, Tetsuya masih tidur di box khusus bayi. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, tingkah bayi itu kian lincah. Pernah suatu hari, Seijuurou menidurkan Tetsuya di boxnya. Akan tetapi sang pangeran kecil terbangun dengan cepat dan menangis dengan kencang—sebuah bentuk penolakan yang Seijuurou tahu.

Kini Tetsuya tidur di kasurnya sendiri. Meskipun kamar Seijuurou dan anaknya hanya berbataskan sebuah dinding dengan pintu, tak jarang sang ayah sering terlelap bersama di ruangan yang penuh dengan aroma vanilla itu.

Sambil merebahkan diri di samping sang putra, Seijuurou membuka buku dongeng yang sempat ia ambil tadi. "Sekarang cerita tentang si kancil yang nakal." Ucapnya lembut.

Mata Tetsuya yang lebar mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Natal?" tanyanya bingung.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Dikecupnya kening bayi satu setengah tahun itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Nakal, Tetsuya. Bukan Natal." Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut itu.

Tetsuya mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Iya, maksudnya 'nakal'! siapa yang bilang natal coba? Tetsuya kan masih belia, wajar saja kalau bicaranya belum jelas!

Buku cerita bergambar disuguhkan ke depan wajah Tetsuya. "Ini namanya kancil. Kakinya ada empat." Seijuurou menunjuk gambar si tokoh utama. Mata tetsuya berkilat, seolah takjub dengan hal itu.

Sambil bertopang dagu, Seijuurou mengamati tingkah laku Tetsuya kecil. "Kancil ini, larinya cepat. Makanannya tumbuhan. Jadi, Tetsuya harus rajin makan sayur supaya bisa berlari cepat." Ok, ini yang namanya modus ke anak bayi. Tetsuya yang tidak suka makan sayur adalah tantangan bagi Seijuurou. Kalau bayi itu lihat ada warna hijau di makanannya, sudah dipastikan kalau bibirnya akan terkatup sangat rapat. Sendok berisi makanan tidak akan mampu menembus pertahanan bayi mungil tersebut.

Tetsuya kembali mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ocehan tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Ah, rupanya ia sedang protes.

Seijuurou terkekeh. "Anak papa ini cerewet banget ya," Satu kecupan lembut, kembali mendarat di kening Tetsuya. "Sayur itu sehat anakku. Kalau kamu ga doyan sayur, nanti kamu gak bisa berlari cepat seperti kancil ini."

"Papapapapa!" Tetsuya sudah murka. Dirinya yang semula tidur terlentang kini bangkit tengkurap. Ia mencoba untuk merangkak, mencari sisi yang jauh dari papanya.

"Ih, ngambek ya?" goda Seijuurou. Ayah muda itu mendekati sang anak yang kini tengkurap di sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Tetsuya berniat untuk menghindar lagi. Tapi kini dirinya tepojok. Di belakangnya ada dinding yang menghalangi. Di depannya ada papanya yang sekarang cerewet soal sayur. Semua gara-gara si kancil! Andai kancil tidak makan tumbuhan, pasti sekarang ia tidak akan diceramahi ini-itu.

Lengan kekar Seijuurou melingkari tubuh mungil anaknya. Helaian biru muda beraroma shampoo khas bayi dihirup dalam-dalam. Dalam pelukkan papanya, Tetsuya bergerak gelisah.

"Tetsuya sayang, dengar," Seijuurou berbisik dengan suara lembut. Tetsuya berhenti bergerak, ia memutar tubuh mendongkak menatap wajah papanya. "Kalau besok kamu makan sayur yang banyak, kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman bermain!" tawarnya.

Kening Tetsuya mengkerut. "Jayan-jayan?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Iya, jalan-jalan. Ah, kalau kamu mau, besok kita bawa nigou sekalian. Habis itu kamu boleh minum vanilla shake. Gimana?"

Tetsuya langsung mengiyakan dengan semangat tawaran menggiurkan tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang anak papa yang pintar harus bobo dulu." Seijuurou mengecup lagi kening Tetsuya.

Tak menunggu lama, bayi yang ada di dekapannya tertidur dengan jempol diisap. Seijuurou tersenyum. Ah, sepertinya ia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dan tidur di kamarnya. Belum lagi sepertinya kalau Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya sekarang, Tetsuya akan kembali terbangun karena kasur yang berguncang.

Perlahan, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang pemegang marga Akashi ini. Setelah kelopak matanya tertutup sempurna, dengkuran kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Manor Akashi malam ini, dilewati dengan damai.

—atau _tidak._

Hanya ayah-anak itu yang melewati malam dengan damai. Sementara para kelompok pelangi dan para bawahan Akashi, harus rela lembur demi menyelesaikan beberapa tugas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(End of Drabble 4)**

* * *

 **ada yg nonton joker game live action? /ga**

 **HBD KAK FURI. SEMOGA SKRIPSHITNYA CEPET KELAR, CEPET WISUDA, CEPET KERJA, CEPET KAWIN /plak ok, lanjutkan aja dulu fanfict2mu itu=_= cieee yg udah tu-dewasa deng ups :p**

 **hayati tau kak furi teh sibuk :"))))) dan hayati tau kak furi akan nengok ffn klo anuan dah kelar~ but, I want to make this for you beib :* /digorok kak furi**

 **akhirnya saya menepati janji utk buat omakenya xD ya walaupun absurd parah dan gak sesuai ekspektasi hehehe**

 **iya, chapter kemaren ada beberapa typo Dx makasih yg udah notis *bow***

 **makasih yg udah review chap kemaren :")) maaf ga bisa bales satu2 sekarang:"((( *bow lagi***

 **terima kasih juga telah membaca!**

 **sign,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
